Buried Secrets
by dinigrl
Summary: Summer is over and school is about to start, but that is the least of Kagome's worries. After an accient family secret resurfaces, a curse is reborn and Kagome's life hangs in the balance. Will Inuyasha be able to help Kagome defeat the curse? Inukag
1. Goodbye Summer, Hello New School Year

Chapter 1: Good-bye Summer, Hello New School Year

Kagome was sitting with her friend Sango at the local restaurant. It wasn't anything special just a nice place for the girls to hang out. The beige walls and tan colored booths gave the restaurant a relaxing feeling. There were several different clocks and paintings hung around the restaurant. One of Kagome's favorite clocks was a glass one that had gorgeous silver twisted hands to show the time. But Kagome wasn't thinking of the glass clock hanging two feet above her. She was thinking about how great summer vacation was. Kagome and Sango had spent every waking moment together. They went to the mall about sixty times and always had Friday movie night where they rented wonderful romance movies and ate pizza all night. Kagome was going to miss having all this time on her hands. Soon she would be in school were she would have to face reality of evil teachers, annoying homework assignments and worst of all tests. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot where she was and didn't even hear Sango call her name.

"Kagome, hello anyone there?" Sango said as she waved her hand in her friend's daydreaming face.

Kagome came out of her day dream and looked at her friend.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying," Kagome said with a neutral face.

"I said that I can't believe that school starts tomorrow. It seems like only yesterday that school let out for summer vacation."

"Well at least we won't get bored."

"I'd rather be bored than stuck in school for 7 hours." Sango said as she rolled her eyes and looked back down at her menu.

Just then the waitress came and the girls ordered their food and soon left. It was a sunny August day. The grass was still green and all the flowers smelled amazing. As Kagome and Sango walked down the main drag they saw a familiar face. A teenaged boy a little older that them was talking to a girl who seemed to look very annoyed.

"I give her two minutes and then she's going to leave." Kagome said with a wide smile.

"No way," Sango replied. "He is going to touch her butt in three two……"

Like clock work the teen touched the girl's butt and received a slap across the face leaving a big red hand mark on it. The girl stormed away and the two girls proceeded to go see their friend.

"I just don't get it. Why don't girls like me?" The monk said with a frown etched across his face.

The monk was a little taller that both girls. He wore baggy jeans with a plain white button up shirt. His shirt wasn't tucked in of course. He had black hair pulled back in the tiniest white rubber band. He was muscular but not in the way that he's so muscular that it's gross. He had a lightly tanned skin and deep purple eyes (a/n I actually have a clue what color eyes Miroku has. I am too busy looking at Inuyasha. Lol)

"Gee I wonder," Sango said with the utmost sarcasm.

"Now now Sango. There is no need to be jealous. You know I love you the most of all the girls I grope." Miroku said as his frown quickly turned into a sly look.

"Ha ha very funny. But when I get hit in the head with a very large object and I lose every peace of dignity I have, I'll give you a call."

Kagome laughed at Sango's remark. She had never seen two people who were more meant for each other than these two. They had always been like this when they were little. Miroku would give Sango a friendly hug and before you knew it he was feeling up her back side. Sango would never stand for it and Miroku would always receive a smack on the face for it, but Kagome knew deep down, very deep down, she was in love with the monk. It was only a matter of time before they would go out.

"So what are you ladies doing toady?" Miroku said as he rubbed his face.

"Well Sango was about to take me home, but since you showed I think we can go do something with," Kagome didn't finish.

"I'm not going to do anything with him!" Sango shouted.

"No need to be hasty Sango my dear. I would love to spend the rest of my day with you and Kagome." Miroku smirked.

Kagome looked at her watch and literally fell over.

"Oh no I have to get home my mom is going to kill me. Sango, you and Miroku have fun!" Then Kagome started to walk away. Kagome hadn't even walked two feet away when she heard Sango screech and then a loud slapping sound. Kagome didn't even bother to turn around for she knew that Miroku had just groped Sango and that she gave him what he rightfully disserved.

Kagome was about three miles from her house when she felt someone following her. She turned around, but no one was there. She kept on walking, but she still felt like she was being followed. She once again turned around, but once again found nothing. Then when she turned back to keep walking a dark figure jumped out in front of her. Kagome stopped abruptly and soon made out the dark figure that jumped in front of her. He had long black hair that just hung from his head, red eyes, very pale skin, and a muscular body, but not as much as Miroku. He wore a deep blue tee and baggy blue jeans. He had a wicked smirk on his face as he got closer to Kagome.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and want to drop by and see you." Naraku said as he got even closer to her. He then bent down and whispered in her ear, "You look so hot right now. It really turns me on."

Kagome shoved him away from her and then turned to leave. Naraku become very angry and moved in front of her.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with. How dare you think you could do that to me!" He yelled.

"Oh really well I think I can do whatever I want." _Oh nice one Kagome. He's so afraid of you now._ Kagome mentally scolded herself.

"I thought I maid it clear that you are not to do anything I don't wish for you to do. I am your boyfriend, remember."

"Oh really? Well I thought I made it clear that I would never be your girlfriend, but obviously you didn't understand that now did you. Let me clarify it. I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Now please leave me alone!"

"Wrench!" Naraku said and then proceeded to slap Kagome on the face.

Kagome stood strong and didn't move when Naraku slapped her. The side of her face stung like hell. She had never been slapped so hard before. _Great now I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow. _Kagome told herself. Kagome then looked Naraku straight in the eye and spat on his face. Naraku was pissed now. He raised his hand once again to slap her. _Oh shit!_ Kagome yelled in her head.She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impacted, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a silver haired, dog eared boy standing in between her and Naraku, holding Naraku's hand in mid air. He was quiet handsome. (a/n oh who am I kidding. He is sexy fine!) He wore a red tee with baggy jeans.

"I think she just said to leave her alone." The boy said as he released his grip on Naraku.

"And what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Naraku said with utter disgust.

"No of your business. Now I suggest you leave."

"Trust me when I say this Inuyasha. You won't always be around to help weak and defenseless Kagome. And just remember that I'll be there when that happens."

Kagome rolled her eye in distugust when she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea and whispered it into Inuyasha's ear as Naraku turned to walk away. Inuyasha nodded and the moved out of Kagome's way and Kagome lightly grabbed Naraku's shoulder. He turned to see Kagome standing there with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh Naraku, I'm sorry. Let's not fight anymore baby," She said and started to lean into kiss him and of course Naraku started to lean in to kiss her, but was stopped when he was sent back by a pink energy beam. 

"Who's defenseless now?!?!?!" Kagome said as she walked back to Inuyasha who was trying to hold himself up while he was laughing.

Naraku's face turned from confused to furious. He was about to get back up, but he decided against it. He knew he would get Kagome soon enough. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha's side and then left the now furious Naraku sit there like a helpless rat. (a/n Notice I said rat instead of something else. It's only because he is one.)

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to walk together until they reach the Higurashi Shrine. Then they both climbed the steps until they could see the small but quaint house. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and let out a small sigh. She then winced in pain as the pain from the side of her face started to settle in. Inuyasha look at her curiously, and gently turned Kagome's face sideways. On the left side of her face was a huge black and blue bruise mark.

"Holy shit! When did this happen?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't tell me it's already starting to show! Gosh Naraku can be such a…" Kagome started.

"Naraku did this to you?! Just now?!"

"Yeah," Kagome whispered shamefully.

"I swear on Kami I think it means god but I could be wrong if he ever touches you again he'll be on his death bed the next morning!"

"Inuyasha, please, I don't want my mom to hear and come out here to find me all bruised up."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look and then released her face which he had still been holding onto.

"Well thanks for, um, you know…" Kagome started but kept on losing her train of thought.

"For what?" Inuyasha said with a puzzled yet sly look on his face. "For saving your ass before Naraku pounded the shit out of you. Or at least stopped him from hurting you even more."

"No, well I mean yes. What I'm trying to say is……… thank you, for helping me out."

"Well someone's got to do it. I mean it's like Naraku said you are a poor defenseless girl." Inuyasha had a huge smirk on his face.

Kagome giggled and play shoved Inuyasha back a little. Inuyasha's smile grew as she giggled and started to laugh with her.

"Well thanks again." Kagome turned and started walking away.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. (a/n No not her backside just at her.) He wanted to say something, but nothing was coming to him. Finally he just had to say something, so he blurted out the first thing that cam to mind.

"Hey Kagome wait." Inuyasha started to run to catch up with her. _Good start_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome turned around hopefully.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Well I just want to say that, um, well what I wanted to say was." _ Come on Inuyasha think. Say something. Anything! _He mentally scolded himself.

"Yes."

"I was just wanted to say that I thought you looked great today." _Genius! Brilliant! Good job! Way to go! _Inuyasha thought proudly. "Well before that bruise started showing up."

Kagome giggled and smiled so brilliantly that it could light up the world. Inuyasha laughed a little then smiled back at her.

"Um, well, thank you." And with that Kagome turn around and walked into her house.


	2. Schedules, Scoundrels, and Chauffeurs

Chapter 2: Schedules, Scoundrels, and Chauffeurs

Kagome walked up to the front of her school and let out a sigh of relief. She had been walking for so long it felt like forever and there in the middle of the courtyard next to the big fountain was Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. She smiled and waved to her friends and quickly ran to join them.

"No I will not you pervert!" Sango said as she slapped the perverted monk on the side of the face.

"Oh my gosh. I just got here and you two are already fighting." Kagome said as she smiled at Sango. "What did he ask you this time?"

Miroku turned to face Kagome and try to explain the situation when he was at a loss of words. Kagome wondered what he was staring at. Do I have something on my face or something? But it all became clear when Sango yelled, "What in the world happened to you face?!"

Kagome only rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like explaining it. She was already embarrassed enough that her cover up hadn't done the job, and that everyone at school would now be able to see her purple face. Unfortunately, Inuyasha seemed to be a talking mood.

"Naraku hit her yesterday when she told him no for the millionth time," Inuyasha explained.

"No to what?! Let me guess, he said that you were his girlfriend and started hitting on you, again," Sango asked.

"Yep." Kagome replied.

"I can't believe he did that! What a jerk!" Sango shouted.

"Oh, he's more than a jerk," Miroku chimed in.

"Can we not talk about it anymore? So what were you asking Sango before I came Miroku?" Kagome said.

Miroku smiled. "I only asked if she would bare my…" Miroku started.

"Don't even finish that sentence! My God are you always this……this disgusting!" Sango screamed.

"Only for you Sango." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sango turned to Kagome who was lightly touching her face to check if it was still sensitive. She quickly concluded by the look on Kagome's face that there was still very sensitive.

"Whatever Inuyasha! Kagome let me see your class schedule!" Sango demanded.

Kagome shuffled through her stuff until she found her schedule and gave it to Sango. Sango quickly read the girl's schedule. She looked very pleased. Then finally she looked up at Kagome.

"Ok well you have four classes with me. You have three classes with Miroku and……." Sango couldn't finish.

A girl with long black hair and cold brown eyes walked up to the group. She was about the same height as Kagome and a little shorted than Inuyasha. She quickly rapped her arm around Inuyasha's.

"Hey baby. How was your summer?" Kikyo said.

"I'm not your baby anymore remember. You were the one who wanted to take some time apart while you went to Paris." Inuyasha said very coldly.

"Oh don't be silly. You know I love you. Oh are we exchanging class schedules?"

"WE WERE, not with you though." Sango said very irritated now. Kagome didn't even make eye contact with Kikyo, but it wasn't like Kikyo wanted to look at her anyway.

"Oh well. Because my daddy is the School Board Chairman, he was able to put me in three classes with my Inuyasha sweetheart." Kikyo said with a huge smile.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. THREE!!!!" Inuyasha wanted to die right then and there.

"Oh really! Well Kagome has five with him." Sango said as a matter of factly.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's mouths all hung open. Kagome couldn't believe it. She had five classes Inuyasha!!!!!

"FIVE!!!!!!! You're lying! Let me see!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's schedule from Sango's hands and started reading it. Then she looked up furiously.

"How did you do it?! Who did you bribe?! You couldn't have done this on your own!!! There's now way!!!!!! Even my daddy couldn't have done this!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome.

Sango started to laugh. "Be careful………..Kagome. If you…………get her anymore……………mad then she's gonna…………..explode." Sango said in between laughs.

Kikyo sent a deadly look at Sango before turning back to look at Kagome again. This time she took a really good look at her and noticed the purple bruising on the side of her face.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you trip into the gutter coming to school or something? You look even worse than you usually do."

"Oh why don't you just shove it Kikyo!" Kagome yelled.

"You better watch out Higurashi! If you try anything with my Inuyasha you're gonna wish you never did!" Kikyo shout yet her voice was very cold then her face changed from furious to know-it-all. (a/n Sorry I didn't describe that very well, but it is all could think of at the moment. Besides we all know what a know-it-all look is. It is just like an uninterested look.) "I'm really easy to get along with once you people learn to worship me." Kikyo then proceeded to flip her hair back.

Everyone started to laugh at Kikyo's remark. Kikyo looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, we're all refreshed and challenged by your very unique point of view." Miroku said sarcastically as he tried to stop laughing. Although it was very hard as the two girls could stop giggling.

"Well I'm glad you see it my way Miroku. I feel sorry that you have to hang out with these sorts of people." Kikyo took a glance at Kagome and Sango and then back to Kagome. "Especially her." Kikyo said looking straight at Kagome.

"And it must be really horrible to hang out with someone doesn't even know how much something cost at the Dollar Tree," Kagome retorted.

Kikyo sighed. "Whatever Higurashi! Just remember what I said, and we'll get along just fine this year."

"I hope not," said Kagome.

"Again, whatever. Bye baby." Then Kikyo attempted to kiss Inuyasha, but was pushed away. Kikyo found no reason to try again and then left.

"Great I have three classes of hell. How great!!!!!" Inuyasha looked extremely pissed.

"Well at least you have seven classes with Kagome." Miroku said and Kagome blushed a deeper red than Inuyasha's hirio. (a/n I don't remember how to spell it)

Then the bell rang for kids to get to class and the group quickly rushed in with the other students. Sango and Kagome walked up to their lockers and found that they were right next to each other. They gave each other a high five as if to congratulate themselves for being lucky, and then shoved all their stuff into their lockers. Kagome looked down at her schedule and it read:

_Homeroom – A Period – 30 Minutes – Room 505_

_Training – 1__st__ Period – 45 Minutes – Gym_

_History – 2__nd__ Period – 45 Minutes – Room 806_

_Math – 3__rd__ Period – 45 Minutes – Room 302 _

_English – 4__th__ Period – 45 Minutes – Room 604 _

_Lunch – B Period – 1 Hour – Cafeteria _

_Science – 5__th__ Period – 45 Minutes – Room 202_

_Self Workout – 6__th__ Period – 45 Minutes – Gym _

_Study Hall – 7__th__ Period – 1 Hour 30 Minutes - Library_

"Ok so I have Homeroom then training…" Kagome started.

"Training with me." Sango interrupted.

"Cool! My favorite class with my favorite person." Kagome said with a smile. "Then I have Social Studies then Math then English…" Kagome stopped and looked up.

"Ok, I also have Math and English with you, but not History. Then I have lunch, of course, and then I have History and then Self Workout and then Demon Exterminator class."

Kagome smiled and then they went their separate ways to their homerooms. When Kagome finally found her homeroom, she opened the door and looked into the room. There were only about 20 kids in the class. Then she saw a familiar face that was waving to her. Kagome smiled at the sight of Miroku and quickly took a seat next to him.

"Hey Miroku! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was hoping Sango would be in this class, but if she was she would be with you. Oh well."

Kagome laughed a little, and then the teacher came in. He was a very short and he was green. _Demon _Kagome thought to herself. He was wearing a brown suit and had a cane to help him walk. He had pointy ears and nose, big round eyes, and wore a black hat. He then proceeded to tell the class to settle down and take a seat.

"Hello class. I am Professor Jaken and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. In this class you will do nothing, but talk."

Everyone in the class started cheering. Professor Jaken gave a smile and then held up his hand and everyone in the class settled down.

"Yes I know. It is very exciting. The only rule is to try not to be extremely loud. The purpose for this class is for you to meet new people and to also make new friends. Also it is a time for you to ask me any questions whether it be school or non-school related. Now enjoy."

Once Professor Jaken was finish everyone started talking. Kagome then turned to Miroku.

"So who else do we know that is in this class?" Miroku said as he scanned the room. Then Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at a boy who was heading toward him and Kagome.

"Miroku? Who is it?" Kagome started to turn around, but Miroku quickly grabbed her chin lightly, trying not to hurt her but also to stop her from looking behind her.

"Trust me you don't want to…" Miroku stopped.

"Who is it Miroku?"

"Oh Kagome. I am so glad that we are in the same homeroom." The boy said with an evil tone.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kagome turned her head around (a/n Miroku let go of her chin. DUH) to see Naraku standing behind her.

"I tried to tell you." Miroku said.

"Tell her what, you lame excuse for a monk." Naraku retorted.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday to leave me alone." Kagome said.

Naraku sat next to Kagome and started to stroke her back. "Oh my dear Kagome. I knew you were having a bad day, but don't worry. I forgive you."

Kagome slapped Naraku's hand away from her. "Now you're just making me pissed. Don't you get it?! I think you are vile and I don't want to be your girlfriend, so just leave me alone. Plus if you haven't notice, I have a beautiful purple bruise on my face cause of what you did yesterday."

"Me, do that, you must be mistaken. I would never do that to you." Naraku eyed Kagome slyly. "Unless you were doing something really naughty." Naraku then proceeded to slide his hand down Kagome's backside. He was inches away from Kagome's butt when Miroku pulled Naraku out of his chair.

"Now I think it would be best for you to leave, now," Miroku added.

"You can't tell me when to leave you stupid monk!"

"Well fine," Kagome started. "We'll leave and you can stay. Miroku grab your things. We're leaving."

Miroku was already way ahead of Kagome and had already gotten his and Kagome's stuff and was starting to walk away. Kagome got up and was about to walk away when Naraku stepped in front of her.

"This is your last chance." Naraku said.

"Well if that's the case," Kagome paused for dramatic effect. "Then I'm leaving."

Naraku was now infuriated at Kagome. She had pushed him too far. Naraku took Kagome by the arms and pushed her. Kagome hadn't been ready for it, so she lost her balance really quickly and started to fall. She was about to hit the floor when two strong, muscular arms came from behind her and caught her. Once they caught her, they helped her up and made sure she was balanced again. She turned around to see who had caught her and it was none other than Inuyasha. He had a very angry look on his face, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Naraku.

"What the hell was that you asshole! You could have killed her! God if it weren't for me she would probably have a broken arm or worse! Don't you think you've caused enough pain on her? I mean hell look at her face. If you had hit her any harder she might have had to go to the hospital." Inuyasha tried to keep his voice low, but it was no use. Naraku had messed with the wrong girl. He should have just left Kagome alone, but instead he just kept on messing with her.

"How'd you get into this class?! I thought that you were in…" Naraku started.

"I had to transfer. Not like it's any of your business. Now I suggest you get lost before you really piss me off." Inuyasha was glaring down at Naraku.

Naraku started to back away until finally he was in the back of the classroom talking to his lackeys, Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and his face turned from angry to concerned.

"Are you ok? God that would have been one nasty fall. Naraku just doesn't know when to give up and leave you the hell alone," Inuyasha said.

"Ya I'm fine. Thanks though." Kagome said with a half smile.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha. He looked really hot in his red hirio. Then she suddenly noticed that Inuyasha staring at her too. Their eyes locked and neither of them looked away. Kagome felt so calm just looking into those amazing pools of amber. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Miroku come up behind her.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku said loudly.

Kagome scream and jumped around to see who it was then hit Miroku on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Don't scare me like that jeeze. You could have given me a heart attack."

"No, you could do that all on your own." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Oh thanks." Kagome said.

"What are you doing in our class? Did you transfer?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"No Miroku. I seduced my other teacher and she let me switch into this class." Inuyasha said with a huge amount of sarcasm.

"REALLY!!" Miroku shouted.

"No you twit! Of course I transferred. There were too many people in my class." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome laughed very quietly and Miroku looked disappointed. Once Kagome was finished laughing, they sat down and talked about nothing for the rest of the class. Then the bell rang and they said their good-byes and left.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Kagome walked with Inuyasha most of the day, since they had six classes together. (a/n Don't forget I made him transfer into Kagome's homeroom.) Then after the final bell rang she met up with Sango and they started to walk to home.

"So how was your first day?" Sango asked.

"It was ok. Kikyo gave me evil looks in every class. Gosh she is so……so…… oh I don't know, but whatever she is she's got it nailed."

"That didn't make one bit of sense." Sango said with a smile.

Just then Kagome and Sango heard someone honk their horn very loudly. They turn around to see two cars. One was a 2006 Light Silver Lamborghini Murcielago and the other was a 2005 GT Silver MetallicPorsche Carrera GT. The girls smiled as they saw the very (a/n VERY) expensive cars. They knew exactly who they belonged to. The Lamborghini lamb – bor – gee – nee is how you pronounce that if anyone needs help with that was Inuyasha's and the Porsche was Miroku's. Both guys rolled down their windows.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha started.

"Why yes Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"Do you know any girls who would like to join us for a ride on the town and dinner?"

"You know Inuyasha, I do."

"Oh really who are they?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Kagome who blushed.

"Well I was thinking maybe we can take these lovely, gorgeous, amazingly beautiful, spectacular…." Miroku kept going, but stopped when Sango chirped in.

"Ok ok we know we're beautiful and yes we would love to go." Sango said with a smile.

"Who said we were talking about you?!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok well I guess we won't go. Come on Sango I think that Hojo would love to go out with you." Kagome stated. (a/n In the show they don't really say that anyone other than Miroku likes Sango so I improvised)

"Oh and Kagome you can go out with Kouga. He totally has the hots for you. Maybe you two came even get close in his HOT TUB." Sango said the last two words with a lot of emphasis.

Inuyasha immediately jumped out of his car.

"On second thought I think that you two ladies will do just fine." Inuyasha said.

"Well then it's settled. Sango will ride with me and Kagome will ride with Inuyasha. We are going to go on our separate ways for a while and then meet back up at the restaurant in two hours." Miroku said.

"Do we get to know where we are going?" Sango asked with a huge smile.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Miroku said.

With that, Sango hurried over to Miroku's car and they drove away quickly. Then Inuyasha escorted Kagome to the passenger's car door. He opened it and made a hand motion for her to get in. (a/n The ones that the chauffeurs who drive limos do) Kagome thanked him and then stepped into the car and got her seat belt on. Inuyasha ran around the car and got into the driver's side. Inuyasha then turned to look at Kagome.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"More than ready," Kagome said with a smile.

Then Inuyasha turned the keys in the ignition and they were off.


	3. A Date for Two

Sorry I didn't put this in the first two chapters but I just wanted to say I don't own Inuyasha. I would love to but I don't. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Date for Two

(a/n I know that most people are inukag fans FYI THAT BETTER BE EVERYONE and that you guys would much rather read about inukag then mirsan I think that's how you say it well I'm sorry to say that I am starting with mirsan first to get it over with that way we can get to the really good part of inukag. I will make it short and sweet)

Sango didn't make much eye contact with Miroku. She had secretly liked him ever since they met in the 8th grade, but she never told anyone. Of course the reason being, because Miroku was and still is a lecher. She turned to look at Miroku who had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hanging out the window. Miroku turned and looked at her then gave her a sweet smile. Sango blushed and turned her head forward.

"So where are we going for two hours?" Sango asked.

"You'll see. I can't give away the surprise. There wouldn't be any fun in that."

"Yeah, maybe not for you."

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's not like I'm going to take you anywhere horrible."

"Well your definition of horrible and my definition of horrible are two completely different things." Sango said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She would usually wear her hair up in a high ponytail, but today she decided to just let it hang down. (a/n I know that sounds so lame, bare with me) Miroku just laughed. A few minutes later Miroku pulled off the road and pulled into an abandoned cinema parking lot. (a/n I refuse to change cinema to movie theater, because there is a difference!)

"I thought you said that you weren't going to take me somewhere horrible." Sango asked with a bit of irritation in her tone.

"I'm not and I didn't. You haven't even been inside yet. Come on, I'll show you." Miroku got out of the drivers seat and walked around the car to Sango's door. He opened it for her and gave her a kind gesture to come with him. Sango got out of the car and Miroku closed the door behind her. Then he to her arm in his and walked up to the doors of the cinema. He opened the door and then proceeded with Sango into the cinema. The cinema was very dark and you couldn't see your hand in front of you face even if it was two inches away.

"What are we going to do in a dark, old, ugly, abandoned cinema?" Sango asked yet another question.

"My gosh you do ask a lot of questions." Miroku replied. He then unwrapped his arm from Sango's and clapped his hands twice. Almost immediately the whole cinema lit up and reveled a small, silver fire pit, two small cushion chairs, and table with marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate bars, a tub of toffee ice cream, and every type of ice cream topping. Sango was about to burst into laughter.

"Oh my goodness, did you do this all on your own?" Sango inquired.

"Well I have a little help from Kagome. She told me that you love toffee ice cream and that you love chocolate and I took it from there." Miroku reputed.

"I am really impressed. That was very sweet of you to go to all this trouble just to make sure I would enjoy it. Thank you," Sango said and then gave Miroku a little peck on the cheek. Miroku only smiled.

"Well let's not let the ice cream melt." Miroku uttered as her took Sango's hand and led her to the sweet feast.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

A half an hour before

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since they got into the car. Kagome was just staring out the window daydreaming._ I wonder where we're going. Will it be romantic? Probably not knowing Inuyasha it will probably be the least romantic thing like video games or watching football on the TV. Not that I don't like football, it's just not my cup of tea._

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at her.

"Just trying to figure out where we are going."

"You'll never guess."

"True I probably won't." Kagome sighed. _Where ever he's taking me it will probably be boring. What a day to forget to bring my Ipod._ There was a moment of silence. Kagome kept on staring out her window, while Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't like he was doing a good job though. He was all over the place and about 50 miles over the speed limit, when the speed limit was 50.

"Must you drive so fast?" Kagome asked.

"Actually yes I do. Would you like me to go faster?" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

"No thanks." Kagome replied almost immediately.

Inuyasha laughed and then slowed down and parked the car on the side of the road. Kagome looked around and saw the ocean and a boardwalk. Kagome almost screamed with excitement.

"Are we going there?" She asked as she pointed to the boardwalk.

"Yeah. Now come on before the lines get long."

Inuyasha and Kagome soon walked up to the entrance and looked at all the fun rides they could go on. There were tons of little games and loads of roller coasters. Kagome had no clue what she wanted to go on first. Luckily she didn't have time to debate, because Inuyasha took Kagome by the wrist and dragged her to the first roller coaster he could get to. Unfortunately the first roller coaster was the tallest.

"Wait! Why do we have to go on the tallest one first?" Kagome was really afraid of heights. She hated them ever since she was a kid.

"What's the matter? You to chicken to go on this ride." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone.

"No! Actually, to show you I'm not afraid I want to ride in the very front with you." Kagome shouted. Then a few moments passed and her face turned from proud to terrified. _What did I say that for? I hate heights and now I have to ride in the front. I've never done that before, on any roller coaster. Oh my god what have I done! _Kagome mentally scolded herself.

"Wow I've never heard a girl say that she wanted to sit in the front." Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome's outburst. He would have never thought that she would be so brave.

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises. And who says that I'm like all the other girls you've known?"

"Just come on," Inuyasha said and took Kagome's hand and lead her to the entrance to the roller coaster.

Kagome was becoming more terrified by the second. She wanted so bad to run away instead of go on the roller coaster.

"Are you ready for this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome quickly swallowed her fear and said, "Of course I'm ready for this. I was born ready."

"Alright."

With that Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the front of the roller coaster. There was no line so they quickly took the two front seats of the roller coaster and fastened themselves in. Kagome took slow deep breathes. She tried to keep calm, but she was slowly becoming more and more afraid. Inuyasha soon realized that Kagome was starting to freak and lightly touched her hand. Kagome looked up from her lap to Inuyasha's calm face. His wonderful amber eyes were looking directly into her's. As if, he was trying to look at her soul. Kagome quickly forgot about her fear of the tall coaster and only cared about his wonderful eyes.

"Don't worry so much. Just relax. If you were so afraid of going on the coaster, why didn't you just tell me you couldn't handle it?" Inuyasha explained.

"I can handle it, or at least I thought I could."

"Do you still want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Go on the coaster?"

"Right now I would have to say…………………no."

Inuyasha moved forward a little to he could get a better look at Kagome. "Ok let's get…….." Inuyasha started, but was jolted back into his seat. The roller coaster was starting to make its way up its tall climb.

"Oh my god. It's starting." Kagome was starting to panic. "Just breathe, slow deep breathes." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha was trying to think of a way to calm Kagome down, but couldn't think of anything. The roller coaster kept on climbing. The metal clanking and the seats jolting around wasn't helping Kagome in the least bit. It seemed like it easy taking forever to reach the top.

"We're almost there. Don't worry it will be so much fun." Inuyasha said with a sweet smile.

Kagome could only nod to him. They were only about five feet away from the top. Kagome took one last deep breath and let it out.

"Here we go!" Inuyasha yelled as the rollercoaster reached the very top and started falling down fast. Kagome screamed as the coaster rode down the hill. (a/n I know that the past few paragraphs haven't been very descriptive, but I will get better. I promise. Also I have tried my hardest to make the last few lines sound less gay but I couldn't so feel free to criticize them) She began to feel all bubbly inside. Then she just started laughing. Inuyasha took a look at her and began to laugh with her. They did many loops, twists, and turns. It seemed like they were only one the coaster for a minutes before they arrived back at the loading station. They then got off and made their way to the food court.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Kagome yelled.

"You should have seen your face when we got to the top. You were terrified. Oh that face was priceless." Inuyasha replied.

"Well I was terrified. I hate heights." Kagome explained with a smirk.

"So are you hungry or do you want to wait until we get to the restaurant?" 

"I can wait. What ride are we going to ride on next?"

"I don't think you can handle it. You were pretty scared about the roller coaster."

"You never know until you try."

"Ok we can give it a try." Inuyasha said. He then wrapped his arm around Kagome's small waist. Kagome lightly blushed at this gesture. It was getting very dark and the boardwalk's lights were amazing. It gave it a carnival feel. Kagome wondered where Inuyasha was going. They were getting close to the back of the park. Then Kagome saw what Inuyasha was taking her to. It looked really fun. People were put into harnesses and lifted about 200 feet in the air and then you pulled a cord and you flew down.

"Are we going on that?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yep. What do you think? Scary? Fun? Boring?"

"It looks really fun. Have you gone on it before?"

"Yeah. It is a little nerve racking when you get to the top but after you pull the cord it's fun."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the counter and a teenaged girl with long red hair was sitting behind it looking very bored. She looked to be about their age and had emerald green eyes. She also had a purple flower in her hair. She looked to be counting to seconds until she could leave. It made Kagome feel sorry for the girl. Having to deal with screaming kids, annoyed parents, and rude guys would make Kagome count the seconds until she had to leave. The girl looked up and smiled at the couple.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm Ayame. Can I help you?" Now that Kagome was up closer she could see that she was wear a dark blue shirt that had a patch on the left breast bone that said _Ready, Set, Fly – Sky Coaster!_ She had a nice amount of makeup on. She was wearing a beautiful sliver sparkled eye shadow and faded pink lip gloss.

"Yeah we want to ride the sky coaster."

Ayame smiled and turned to the cash register. "That will be $48 dollars, please" She said with a cheerful smile.

Inuyasha immediately started reaching into his pocket to get out his wallet. It didn't take very long to process this and quickly reached into her back pocket. "Here let me pay for it." Kagome said as she pulled out a bundle of money. Inuyasha gave her a funny expression and grabbed all her money from her. Then he started to laugh.

"I won't let you pay. Now I'm keeping this for the rest of the night, that way you can't spend it." Kagome blushed at his reply. _For a rude, arrogant, jerk he can be a real gentlemen sometimes._ Kagome smiled at him. Then he put the money into his pocket, paid and they made their way into the dressing station. A guy with brown hair that was in a ponytail was placing two harnesses on the ground. He seemed to be the same age as the girl at the counter. He was wearing jeans and the same blue shirt as Ayame. He looked up and saw the two waiting for their harnesses. His eye quickly looked at Kagome's beautiful figure and amazing features then to Inuyasha. He was shocked to see that a beautiful girl like Kagome would be anywhere near a lame half breed such as Inuyasha.

"If you could excuse me but I think I found an angel." The guy said as he got up to be face to face with Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry. I could have sworn you were an angel, but you are to pretty to be an angel." Kagome blushed. She didn't want to be rude to this guy, but she didn't have any attraction to him.

"Um…….hi I'm Kagome." Kagome said as she stuck out her hand. In doing so, she managed to sock the guy in the stomach. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you ok?" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He had never seen anything funnier. Kagome gave him a stern look.

"I'm fine." He said. "I'm Koga. Is this guy bothering you?" Inuyasha's smile immediately left his face. Koga was staring draggers at him and Kagome looked a little confused.

"You mean Inuyasha? No he is my fri…" Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted.

"I'm her date you scrawny wolf."

Kagome hadn't notice until now, but Koga had a wolf tail and pointy ears. It shocked her how she hadn't notice the tail until now. _He's a wolf demon and did Inuyasha just say I was his date?_ In any case, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would gladly fight Koga.

"Can we get into the harnesses now?"

Koga took one last glance at Inuyasha and then drew his attention toward Kagome.

"I am so sorry to make you wait. Of coarse you can get into your harness."

Koga led Kagome and Inuyasha to their harnesses and helped them into them. Kagome felt like a balloon in the harness. _Oh god I must look so huge in this. It feels so weird._

"Ok so as soon as you reach the top I'm going to get on the loud speaker and say 'three, two, one fly' and that's when one of you will pull the cord to let you guys swing down. Which one of you will be pulling to cord?" Koga explained.

Inuyasha was about to say that he will but before he could Kagome said, "I will."

Kagome received weird looks from both Inuyasha and Koga. She was confused on why they were giving her such odd looks. _Did I say something stupid? I only said that I would pull the cord. _

"What? Did I say something weird?" Kagome asked.

"No not at all," Koga replied with a smile on his face. "Ok so now Ginta and Hakkaku will get you all strapped in. It was a pleasure meeting you Kagome."

Kagome blushed and replied, "It was nice meeting you too Koga."

Inuyasha let out a growl, but Kagome hit him in the arm as they walked away. They followed the two guys to some metal stairs and they helped Inuyasha and Kagome strap in. Then they left and the metal wire started to lift them up into the air. Kagome started to get butterflies in her stomach because of all the excitement. She turned he head and smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back and then they locked arms and jotted to a stop and they reached the top.

"Ok you guys," Koga said on the loud speaker.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Are you ready for this?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Three, two, one," Koga continued to say through the loud speaker.

"I'm so ready for this!" Kagome replied.

"FLY!!!" Koga shouted.

As soon as Koga said fly Kagome pulled the cord that was on the right side of her harness and she and Inuyasha flew down. Kagome screamed with excitement and Inuyasha smiled and screamed along with her. The wire made them swing back and forth a couple of time until it finally came to a stop. Then Hakkaku and Ginta rolled the metal stairs back to where Kagome and Inuyasha were dangling and unhooked them. Kagome quickly got out of her harness and waited patiently for Inuyasha to get out of his harness. Once Inuyasha was out of his harness, he took hold of Kagome's hand and led her out of the park.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "We only just got here."

Inuyasha continued to drag Kagome along. His only reply was, "You'll see."

Kagome walked along side Inuyasha as they made their way out of the park and to the beach. The water looked amazing as it reflected the suns rays. Orange, purples, and light pinks covered most of the aqua blue water. The sand was a perfect temperature. Kagome stopped so that she could take off her schools and carried to them as she let the warm sand creep in between her toes. Inuyasha smiled at her and continued to lead her down the beach. It was very peaceful since not many people came here during this time of year.

"It's really beautiful out here. I wish I had known about this during vacation. I would have some here every day," Kagome murmured.

"It is nice out here isn't it," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha then stopped as they reached a long narrow dock. The dock looked like it was very well taken care of. It had shinny, silver, metal bars the support it and beautiful maple wood bards. In the middle of the dock were two blue and green striped changing rooms, and at the end of the dock were two jet skies. Kagome's eye's widened with surprise.

"Oh how fun! Are we going to ride those?!"

"Yep."

"But I don't have my swimsuit."

"Already taken care of. The people who own the dock are letting us barrow some wet suits."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Kagome then started running off to the jet skies as Inuyasha followed close behind.

As Kagome reached the end of the dock she found two wet suits. One looked excessively big for her and the other was just her size. She grabbed her's and started walking back to the changing area. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his suit and walked right beside her. Then they both enter their separate changing rooms and got dressed.

"So where are we going to ride to? Any place special you're going to be leading me to?" Kagome inquired.

"Nope not really, I was just thinking that we'd race around for a while, while Miroku and Sango finish their date."

"What is Miroku doing with Sango anyway?"

"No clue. He said that I wasn't allowed to know."

Kagome put her real clothes in a little storage bin they had in the changing room and locked it just in case. Then she got out of the changing room, and saw that Inuyasha had been waiting for her. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw Kagome. She was in an aquamarine and black wet suit which fit her perfectly. Inuyasha was amazed at how well it fit her since he had guessed her size. _Wow she looks gorgeous!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you staring at?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it's nothing. You look really…um…nice."

Kagome blushed. "Well thank you. You look nice too." Then Kagome cursed herself for saying that. _You look nice too. How lame can you get Kagome! _

Inuyasha was in a red and black wet suit that was a perfect fit for him. Inuyasha then turned towards the jet skies and Kagome followed.


	4. Reawakening

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, and that this chapter is so short. I did it in two hours flat! GO ME!!! Well just want to tell everyone that NO i don't own Inuyasha, i will NEVER own Inuyasha, but i do LOVE Inuyasha. I also want to tell everyone that i would love to hear from you guys (and girls). Here are my e-mail/im screen names (i don't any of these companies, im just giving my info):

Aim: musicdance89

MSN Messanger: muiscdance89 (AT hotmail DOT com)

Yahoo: musicdance89

ICQ: musicdance89

So feel free to leave a message for me. Also, I have come to realize that when i read a story i love to add something into it, but i can't because i don't write the story, but i love the story line. So from now on, if you tell me what you want to happen next i will change it up just a bit, put your name in as one of the people who helped me with some ideas at the end of each chapter, and will put your idea in the story! So tell me your ideas, and i will write more as soon as i feel like it (and finals are over) UUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! )

Chapter 4: Reawakening

Miroku turned to Sango who was resting her head peacefully on Miroku's shoulder. Everything went according to plan. First Miroku made the biggest ice cream smoor sunday Sango had ever seen. Then Miroku told Sango to close her eyes and when she opened them there was a huge hole in the ceiling. Through it you could see all the stars in the sky. She had been so surprised that she jumped at the sight of a hole in the ceiling. After that they finished their sundays and sat down to look up at there stars. Sango stirred a little and repositioned her head. She quickly looked up at Miroku, but when she saw he was looking down at her she quickly turned away.

"You know, even though this has been really great and all, I think we should go back and get Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango told Miroku.

"You're probably right. Although, Inuyasha doesn't know this but I knew where he was going to take Kagome all along."

"Really!!! Where?!?" Sango said with shire excitement.

"Well first he was going to take her to a boardwalk and after a few minutes of that he was going to take her jet skiing."

"Wow! He sure had a lot of planning to do."

"You know what I think," Miroku said turning his head as Sango lifted her head off his shoulder. "I think we should go surprise them and go jet skiing with them."

Sango smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Miroku and Sango got up out of their chairs and walked to the door. When they reached the car, they both got in and Miroku cranked the engine. Miroku turned to Sango.

"But before we go," Miroku started and then leaned towards Sango and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss deepened as Sango leaned more towards him. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Then Miroku sat back in his seat and smiled at Sango. "Let's hit it." And with that, they speed off towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

xox With Kagome and Inuyasha xox

"Here let me see." Inuyasha got off his jet ski and helped Kagome out of hers. Then he sat down on her jet ski and turned the key to try to start the engine. It clanked a couple of times, but then, the clanking stopped and the engine roared. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha jumped off the jet ski.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem." Inuyasha got back on his and they slowly made their way out of the dock. They stopped a few hundred feet from the docks and turned to look at each other. Inuyasha was the first one to say anything.

"Ok so here's the deal. We can either ride around on these things like a couple of idiots." Kagome giggled at this and Inuyasha gave a smile in return. "Or we could race."

"A race you say," Kagome said very sarcastically. "Where to my good sir?"

"Maylen's Bridge, just past Rock Cove." Inuyasha paused. "Whoever loses has to do the other persons homework for a week."

"That's ok; I can do my own homework thank you."

"Who says you're going to win?"

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Who says you're gonna win?"

"Alright so it's settled then. Get ready to do my homework for a week."

Kagome shot him a funny look. "Yeah right! Ok on your count."

"3…..2," Inuyasha started.

"GO!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome "floored" the gas splashing water all over Inuyasha and sped away. Inuyasha laughed a little then went speeding after her. Inuyasha caught up to Kagome very quickly but couldn't get past her. It was neck and neck. Inuyasha had a slight lead, but Kagome stayed right next to him for the most part. They both kept glancing over at each other. Checking to make sure that they were in the lead. They were half way there when a boat came speeding towards them. (The boat was coming from the side but was in front of them if that helps you visualize it better.) Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at her. They both knew what the other was thinking. _We're going to hit the boat if we don't stop, but I want to win this race. _Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes locked. (I don't know how else to say it) The boat started to honk its horn to make its presence known. It was only a few hundred feet away. Inuyasha shook his head no, but Kagome only sped up, taking the lead.

Inuyasha sped up a little more the caught up with Kagome. He turned to look at her and said, "Kagome stop! You won't make it! You'll crash right into the boat!"

"I can make it!"

Kagome sped up more. Inuyasha kept up with her. The boat was a few feet away now. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome then back at the boat, and they finally back to Kagome. She looked extremely determinated. The boat was now ten feet away. The boat honked its horn again. At the last second, Inuyasha veered away from it, but Kagome kept straight and barely missed the back end of the boat. Inuyasha breathed a sign of relief. Kagome turned to look behind her, but still keeping her speed.

"I told you I could make it!"

Inuyasha smiled, but then looked at where Kagome was going. A huge group of rocks were right in front of her.

"Kagome! Look out!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Kagome turned around to see the group of rocks, but it was too late. She tried to turn away from them, but she wasn't fast enough and was sent flying off her jet ski. She skid on a rock and screamed in pain as she heard a crack in her right arm. She rolled a few times and then fell into the deep water. Panic started to consume Inuyasha as he saw her fall into the water.

"Shit!" Inuyasha murmured.

Inuyasha sped off towards where Kagome had fallen in, but didn't see her. He looked all around for her but didn't see her, because of the murky water. He then looked at the rock Kagome had skidded on and saw a streak of blood. Inuyasha didn't waist anymore time and drove off his jet ski. He then started swimming as hard as he could down deep into the water.

xox with Kagome xox

_Where am I? Am I dead? Kagome looked around but only saw white. Then she caught a glimpse of something. Actually it's more like someone. It's was a man. He had thick, untamed, black hair; piercing green eyes, tan skin, and wore an ancient looking kimono. He gave Kagome an evil smirk. _

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked. _

"_You mean you don't remember me? Oh of course you don't remember me. You were so young when it happened." _

"_When what happened? Who are you? Where am I?" _

_The man smirked again, sending shivers up and done Kagome's back. Then he vanished. Kagome looked around, but he was no where to be seen. All the white around Kagome suddenly disappeared and was replaced with burning hut. Blood was everywhere and dead bodies scattered across every which way. Kagome started to become very afraid. She looked desperately for someone to be alive. She could hear screams of people dying coming from every direction. Kagome whirled around when she though she heard someone coming, but no one was there. Then she felt someone come up behind her and place something ice cold on her throat. It was a knife. Kagome stayed perfectly still. She knew if she made any sudden movements, that the person would surely kill her with the knife. The knife felt like ice on her skin. Kagome could see the light reflect off it and it made her sick to her stomach. Then she felt the person grab her hair and pulled her up against him. Kagome started to shake in fear. _

"_I'm back. And I'm coming for you Princess Kagome." The man's voice whispered in her ear. _

"_What? I'm no princess! Who are you?" _

_The man then licked her ear and Kagome wished she could die right there. She was so sick to her stomach that she thought she would just throw up right there. But suddenly, the man released her. Kagome quickly turned around to see who had been behind her, but no one was there. Then everything was white again, but a figure was in front of Kagome. She immediately recognized who the figure was. _

"_Dad?" Kagome said in disbelief. "Is it really you?" _

_The man smiled and cupped Kagome's check with his hand. "I'm so sorry Kagome, for everything." _

_Kagome was on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes to push them away, but when she opened her eyes her dad was gone. Kagome looked around, but he was gone. Then she heard someone calling her name. The voice got louder and louder. _

"_It's Inuyasha! He's calling me! Inuyasha I'm right here!" _

_The voice kept on calling her name and telling her to wake up and not to give up. _

"_Inuyasha what do you mean give up?" _

"_Kagome! Kagome! Come on Kagome, wake up! I need you here, so don't you dare give up on me!" The voice kept chanting. _

"_Inuyasha I am wake! Inuyasha!" _

xox With Inuyasha xox

Inuyasha had found Kagome lying on the floor of the bay, and quickly took her up to the surface. She wasn't breathing and the bone in her right arm was sticking out of her skin. He laid her down on the closest rock her could find, and started to shake her lightly. She didn't move a bit. He gave her mouth to mouth, but that didn't work either. Inuyasha started to really panic. He kept telling himself to stay calm and that it doesn't help to panic when you in this type of situation, but he couldn't do it.

"Please, Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome immediately coughed up a lung full of water. She rolled over on her side to cough up the rest of the water that was still in her lungs, then laid back on her back. She felt exhausted. Inuyasha jumped up.

"Kagome are you ok? Say something! Anything!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Do you have to shout?"

Inuyasha laughed with relief. "Thank Kami you're ok. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tired to keep going and beat you. It was stupid of me."

"Don't worry about that. Right now we need to get you to a hospital. Miroku and Sango were here just a few minutes ago, but I told them to go back to the docks and get an ambulance. Your arm is for sure broken, and who knows how many other injuries you have."

Kagome winced in pain as she started to feel the pain coming from her right arm. "No kidding." Kagome was in siring pain, but she tired to ignore it. "We should head back to the docks."

Inuyasha questioned this idea, but decided it was the best idea. He picked Kagome up very slowly and tried to be as gentle as he could. He then put Kagome on his jet ski and sat behind her. He started the jet ski and slowly drove it back to the docks. Miroku and Sango were at the edge of the docks and help Inuyasha get Kagome out of jet ski. Miroku held Kagome up, and Sango helped Inuyasha tie the jet ski up. Then Inuyasha took Kagome and carried her bridal style to the front of the docks. They only waited a few seconds before they heard the screech of the siren. The paramedics helped Kagome onto the stretcher. (just to let everyone know. I have had to get a stretcher when I got into a snow boarding accident, and they are NOT FUN.) They then pushed the stretcher into the ambulance, and not very gently. This made Inuyasha furious, but Miroku told him to simmer down.

"You kids coming?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Inuyasha you go. Sango will drive your car to the hospital." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha nodded and climbed into the ambulance. He looked at Kagome, who had her eyes closed. He lightly touched her left hand that was right next to him, and she slowly entwined her fingers with his. She looked up at him, and Inuyasha instantly knew that she was scared as hell. He smiled lightly and started stroking the top of her head. Kagome took a few deep breaths, and tried to relax. Then the paramedic came in, closed the doors, and they were off to the hospital.

xox back in the depths of the bay xox

The water and sand had started pulsing the moment Kagome hit the bottom of the bay at Rock Cove. The sand started to stir, and fish that had been swimming by died instantly. Everything that had been alive in the Rock Cove area was now dead. The sand started to stir more, and a few seconds later a boney hand pushed its way up and out of the sand. The rest of the bone body followed suit, and when the whole body was above the sand the skull's eyes glowed bright blood red. The skull looked around and grew furious when it couldn't find what it was looking for.

"Must find a body. Must find comrades. Must kill Princess Kagome!"


	5. A Puzzle with Missing Pieces

Dude! Peoples! I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. i dont know what i was thinking. im really sorry! i had doubts that there weren't very many fans reading my story so i just "gave up" on it, but i've become really bored with school and all the drama so going back and writing this story was really fun. i plan on updating really soon. im not going to say that i need you to review before i put up the next chapter, but it would be nice of you to. that way i know people are actually reading this story. thanks a bunch. im working on the 6th chapter now. oh...and i don't own inuyasha )

* * *

Chapter 5: A Puzzle with Missing Pieces

It had been a month since the Jet Ski accident, and nothing had seemed to have changed since the first day Kagome was dismissed from the hospital. When she had first arrived to the hospital, it was torture. First, they made Inuyasha leave her to wait in the waiting room, while she went into emergency surgery for my arm. Apparently, she had a serious concussion, a large gash in her head along the right side of her hair line all the way down to her right ear, a broken arm, and three fractured fingers, not to mention scrapes and scratches all over. Luckily, all the test came back negative for permanent brain damage. Secondly, she wasn't allowed to move from her hospital bed for two weeks. The doctor had told her that that was being generous. He thought that with that many injuries that she should stay at the hospital longer, but she refused to do so. Thirdly, none of her friends were allowed to see her until she had been cleared of all therapy to make sure her brain hadn't been damaged in anyway that didn't show up on the tests. To Kagome's disapproval, that took a very long week and a half. When she was finally able to see her friends, she nearly cried she was so happy. Sango was the first one to run up to her. Sango had tried to be as gentle as possible, but it was just too hard to contain herself. She had missed Kagome so much. Miroku and Inuyasha quickly entered Kagome's room after Sango and gave her gifts to help her get better. Sango brought Kagome chocolates and a few magazines. Miroku brought a dancing hula girl that wiggled her hips when she was moved, and Inuyasha brought flowers and all kinds of junk food. Sango filled Kagome in on what was going on at school. Kikyo had been hitting on Inuyasha more than ever since Kagome wasn't at school. Hojo and Yura were going out. Koga nearly killed Inuyasha when he heard she was in the hospital. Kagome laughed with her friends until visiting hours were over and they all had to go home.

Now, it was the beginning of October, and Kagome was finally able to go back to school. She was happier than ever when the hospital released her, even though they gave her a huge list of rules that she had to follow, so that she wouldn't injure herself more. But either way, Kagome was happy to be going back to school, and to be seeing her friends again.

xox Kagome's Point of view xox

I took a huge breath of air as I walked into the quad of Shikon High. It seemed like forever since I had last been there. I missed every part about it. The teachers, the classes, the books, everything. I was amazed at how many people came up to me within the first two minutes I arrived. So many people wanted to know how I was. What had happened. If I was going to be able to make it through the day. It was really annoying, but I put on a smile, and answered their questions politely. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sango. She quickly ran to my side, pushing people out of the way as she ran.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she hugged me. "Oh, my god! You're here. I didn't think you would be. Oh, my god! I've missed you so much! My classes are so boring without you. Holy shit! The doctor is making you wear a cast! Dang! How long do you have to wear it for?"

"I've missed you to Sango," I started with a smile. "I have to keep the cast on for a week, so it's not too bad."

"Oh that's good. Hey I have some news for you."

By now the crowd that had formed around me had dissipated, and only I and Sango were left. I looked at Sango with curious eyes.

"What is it?!?" I asked urgently.

Suddenly, Miroku same up from behind Sango and wrapped his arm around her waist. The odd thing was she didn't move away from him, she moved closer to him. Then she tilted her face up to his and kissed him lightly on the lips, just like a couple would do. Sango smiled at Miroku then turned to me.

"Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great!"

My mouth must have dropped to the floor. I could barely feel anything in my body. It was entirely numb. So many emotions were running though me at that exact moment, but Sango was still waiting for an answer. I gave her the best one I could give through my shocked state.

"Yeah!" I started. "Oh my gosh! That's great!" I finished with a smile. I quickly wrapped my good arm around Sango, and gave her the best hug I could. Sango untangled herself from me after a minute and turned to Miroku.

"See I knew she'd be happy."

Miroku smiled. "I never doubted that, but I just thought she'd be a bit more shocked to hear." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist again.

"So, what huge project assignments have I missed since I was in the hospital?"

"Not much," Sango explained.

"That's good." I replied with a smile.

"Where do you think Inuyasha is?" Miroku asked.

"No idea. Did you hear from him this morning Kagome?"

"Nope."

Then there was a loud _brrrrring_ and I left for class without another word. Fortunately Homeroom had been canceled, so that 7th period could be an extra 30 minutes long. I quickly made my way to the girl's locker room, and got changed into my gym clothes. Even though I wasn't allowed to play anything, I was still expected to change. When I entered the gym no one else was in there, except for one person. Can you guess who? Kikyo. She had an evil smirk on her face as she approached me. I just ignored her as I walked towards the bleachers. Unfortunately for me, she stepped right in my way. What are the odds?

"So it is true! You did break your arm trying to beat Inu poo. You are stupid Higarashi." Kikyo said with her vile peppy voice.

"Move Kikyo. I'm not in the mood." I said and a made an attempt to side step so she would be out of my path. She moved in front of me again.

"Where is Inu? Did you scare him away? I didn't see him this morning. Usually he's hanging around you," Kikyo gave me a disgusted look. "losers." Then she smiled like what she just said wasn't an insult. "But I understand why. I mean who else would hang around you if only to make you feel better about yourself. Inu baby pities you. He only thinks of you as a worthless pile of crap that can't fend for herself."

I was taken aback by her statement. I mean I knew Kikyo was evil, but never had she said anything like this to me. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes, but I immediately pushed them back. There was no need to show Kikyo she had gotten to me. Then everyone started to file into the gym, and Kikyo gave me another one of her wicked smiles.

"Later slut." She said to me as she walked away from me.

Sango rushed up behind me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad we have both our P.E.s together. This is going to be so much fun."

I turned a little while Sango was still holding me and smiled. "It will be." But what I was really thinking was just the opposite.

The rest of the day went by really slow. History was a pain since Inuyasha hadn't showed up and I had that class with Kikyo who kept on giving me disgusted looks. Then math was interesting since Miroku had asked the teacher to be my partner since I wasn't able to choose one when I was in the hospital. He was really sweet about me not understanding anything that was going on in that class. I'm not exactly a mathematician. English was nice. Sango got me all caught up on the reading assignments, and there weren't going to be any projects for awhile so it was nice to know that I wouldn't have to worry about one class for awhile. Then there was lunch. Inuyasha still hadn't come and Sango was starting to get worried, since he promised he would be here when I came back. Miroku had tried to call him on his cell phone, but he didn't pick up. Science was extremely boring, and my self workout with Sango didn't go much fast either. When the bell rang I immediately left hoping that the sooner I get to my locker the sooner I could get to Study Hall and then home. When I reached my locker, I twisted the spinner (a/n any better names for it???) and opened it up; tossing my books inside it. As I reached for my homework folder someone called out my name. I turned to see Kouga heading my way. I smiled at him. I had missed not seeing him while I was away. He came up to me and gave me the biggest hug I'd had all day. When he pulled back, he smiled at me.

"Kagome you look as beautiful as ever. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I was about ready to punch that dog turd's lights out when I heard what he did to you." Kouga said with an angry yet concerned expression.

"Kouga, it really wasn't Inuyasha's fault. I was the one who ran into the rock."

"Oh Kagome. You really are too modest. But don't worry; now that you're back I won't let you out of my sight. You will perfectly safe with me. Which is why I came over here. I wanted to ask you about something."

I internally cursed at myself. _Shit please Kami don't let him ask me what I think he's going to ask me!_ I thought to myself.

"Will you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

_Oh come on! How unlucky can I get in one day!_ I screamed at myself. I answered with a smile, "Kouga I would really love to go with you, but I just got back from the hospital and I would like to take it easy for awhile. Can I give you my answer something later?"

Kouga looked disappointed but said, "Of course. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"That won't be necessary Kouga." Then the bell rang. _Finally! Some luck!_ "Well I'll see you around Kouga." I turned and left. Closing my locker as I walked away. I walked a little ways until I got to the front of the library. I walked in and saw no one. There was a note on the front desk, and I got a little curious. I walked to the desk and read the note. It was addressed to me and Inuyasha. It read:

_Dear Ms. Higarashi and Mr. Takahashi, _

_I have left early today, and there was no one to sub so you are on your own today. I trust you will behave yourselves, and not ruin my library. Don't even think about leaving early. Have an excellent day. _

_Mrs. Katakama _

I rolled my eyes.

"Great! So I'm stuck in here by myself for two hours with nothing to do. Just great." I said out loud to myself.

I put the note down and walked to the back of the library. It's a nicely sized library so it took me a bit to walk all the way to the end. I don't know why I walked all the way back there, because it wasn't anymore interesting than the front of the library. I turned around when I thought I heard footsteps but not one was there. Of course no one was there. The library was empty. I sat at the nearest table and started on my homework. Which to my displeasure, I finished in 25 minutes.

"Great," I groaned. "What do I do for the next hour and a half?"

"We could have a little fun." I heard a voice behind me say.

I quickly turned myself around to be face to face with Naraku. I turned my head to face the ceiling.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked Kami.

Naraku chuckled a bit. "So you're back my dearest Kagome. How I've missed you so." Naraku said as he started to move his hand to brush the side of my face. I slapped his hand away with my good one. He only smiled more. "I can see you want to be alone."

"You bet your ass I do."

Naraku's smile vanished and started to walk towards me. I got up and started walking backwards until my back was up against something solid. (a/n Inuyasha?) It was one of the shelves of books. (a/n nope not Inuyasha) Naraku placed himself right in front of me with his arms upraised on either side of my shoulders.

"Now Kagome come on. Let's be friends." He whispered seductively. "We can even be friends with benefits." And with that he tried to lean his head down and kiss me, but I kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and I moved so that I wasn't as close to him anymore.

"Go to hell Naraku."

Naraku looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He got up and began to run at me. Terror washed over me in an instant. I knew if he hit me I wouldn't have a chance in the world. He was much stronger than me, and I was frozen to the ground, unable to move an inch. He was just about to hit me head on when he abruptly stopped. He straightened himself up and left. Just like that. I stood there for a second trying to figure out what had happened, but I couldn't figure it out. I could hear myself breathing deeply. It took me a few seconds to get a hold of myself and calm down; when I did I started to, slowly, walk back to the table where all my school work was. Then I saw a book on the floor. It must have dropped from the shelf when I backed into it. I picked it up and was about to put it back, when the title caught my eye. _The Kings, Queens, and Princesses of the Feudal Era._ I opened it up and turned to a random page, or was it. I was shocked to see what I had turned to. It was a picture of a girl in a brightly colored kimono. She had medium long black hair, olivy colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes. The thing is she looked exactly like me. To make things even weirder, her name was Kagome. Princess Kagome of the Eastern Lands to be exact. I dropped the book so fast that if you hadn't known any better you'd think that it had burned my hands and just stared at it disbelievingly. _It's just a coincidence. It's just a coincidence Kagome_.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." I said out loud.

"Don't worry about what?" A male voice behind me said.

I rolled my eyes. "Dear Kami Naraku! I thought you got the message when," I started to say as I turned around. Then I saw who was actually behind me.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?" The guy said with a smile.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I ran up to hug him. He nearly fell over when I jumped up on him. "Oh my gosh! I thought you weren't going to show up today. Oh you missed it! I was having such an awful day. First Kikyo threatened me in gym, then Kouga asked me to Homecoming, and like it couldn't get any worse Naraku shows up and tried to make a move on me. But oh you should have seen me. I kicked him square in the balls and he left with his tail between his legs. That is after he tried to kill me. But for some reason he just suddenly stopped. Just like that; no reason, he just stopped and left. But who cares! You're here now. Why are you here?"

Inuyasha started to laugh a little as he put me down gently. "You talk so fast. Wow I guess I can't leave you alone anymore. I had a family thing to deal with and I just happened to get out early, so I drove as quickly as I could and got here just in time to spend the last hour of school here with you."

"That's good. I just finished all my homework and I was miserably bored."

Inuyasha shot me another smile. I was just about ready to melt. He looked so gorgeous in his plain, red t-shirt, baggy jeans, and red hat that covered his ears. I was so caught up in his looks that I did even realize that he had moved and was squatting down to get the book I had dropped.

"So, you're into princesses now. I would have never guessed." Inuyasha said as he sat down at the desk I was working at. I walked over to it and sat down in a chair next to Inuyasha, angling my body to face him and the book he had open.

"I'm not, but you wanna see something really weird."

Inuyasha gave me a funny look. "Should I be afraid?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't know what to think of it myself." I said as I took the book from him and flipped through the pages until I got to the page where Princess Kagome was on. "Look at this."

Inuyasha took the book back and started to read. His expression stayed the same the entire time he read. Then, when he was finished, he looked up at me. That's when his expression changed. He looked; I don't know, he looked like he was worried or concerned or something. It scared me. I didn't expect him to look that way. I thought that he would have laughed and joked about it or tell me that it was just a coincidence.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him, trying to break the horrid silence.

His expression softened, but I could tell he was just trying to hide the concern. "I think that it's just a myth. It's all fake. It just so happens that this person," he started, but I cut in.

"Princess."

"Right, princess. Whatever. This princess just happened to be named Kagome. Did you happen to actually read any of this?"

"Just a tiny bit. I know that she's from the Eastern lands, but that's all I know. Why is there anything interesting in this?" I asked and reached for the book. Inuyasha lifted the book into the air so I couldn't reach it.

"Not really. Just a bunch of junk about what was going on during that time. Really, it's a total waste of your time."

"Well I want to read it. Let me see." I reached up for the book, but Inuyasha but it behind his back. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Inuyasha," I said seductively. He only looked at me. I smiled and used my good hand to run my index finger along the front of his shirt. Now I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. I lifted myself out of the chair and discretely moved my good hand to where the book was being hidden. "Inuyasha," I said again only inches from his face. He didn't have time to react when I suddenly grabbed the book from his hands and started laughing. "You should have seen your face! Oh it was priceless."

"Keh, whatever. But no seriously Kagome, that book is worthless. It's all made up. Not even worth a second of your time. Let me have it and I'll go put it back."

"No. I want to read it. Kami forbid I actually read something fictional." I turned my head down to look at the book, and started reading aloud.

_Princess Kagome was only seventeen years old when she got into her unfortunate swimming accident that left her right arm broken. No one knows exactly how everything happened after that, but it is believe a great sorcerer named Demitri was to be wed to the great princess. She, although, refused to marry him. She told her parents that he was an evil wicked man. Demitri did not take this lightly and vowed to destroy her, but the princess was not scared. She actually laughed at the thought. That is until the accident, days after it the princess started to get signs from the Heavens of Demitri's return. That she needed to prepare for a fight. The princess asked her advisors for help, but they told her that she was completely safe and that there was nothing to worry about. Around the time of white life the Princess's family had to leave to go see another Kingdom which left the princess on her on for two weeks. The princess knew what was about to happen, and she told her closet friends and knight to leave, so that they wouldn't get hurt. They all refused. When Demitri came, he destroyed everything in his path. Nothing was left to spare. This made the Princess even more angry, which made her decide to leave the palace grounds and go off to fight Demitri. The battle lasted only about one hour, in which Princess Kagome was seriously injured. But the Princess ignored her wounds and in the end sealed Demitri in the bay where she had once hurt her arm. The Princess barely survived, and never returned to the palace. She lived the rest of her life as a normal peasant girl. She loved the life of a simpleton. She lived with her closest friend and her friend's husband. The knight left without another word to the Princess for he had been moved to the Western lands to help in a war. Princess Kagome never heard from him again. The Princess died at the age of 61. She died unmarried. _

I looked up from the book at Inuyasha who was staring back at me. Never had I been so afraid from something I had read. The similarities between me and the princess were phenomenal. Inuyasha smiled and took the book from me.

"I told you it was stupid. I mean come on. Princesses, sorcerers, fire that's not hot. It's all a load of bull." Inuyasha said as he stood up and put the book back on its shelf.

"So you don't think," I had started to say.

"No!" Inuyasha said sternly, turning to face me in the process. "I don't think that you are anything like the princess."

"But her accident, it's just like mine. And what about her looks. I mean she looks just like…"

"No she doesn't. You are so wrapped up in the tiny similarities that you have drawn wild conclusions." Inuyasha said even more sternly.

"Inuyasha! Come on. You can't honestly say that you don't think it's a little weird that I not only find this book with a girl with the same name and looks as me, but also has gotten into similar accidents as me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The only thing I think is that you should be happy Naraku didn't beat your ass when I wasn't here."

I stood up. Now I was angry. "How the hell did we get on the subject of Naraku?! Stop beating around the bush Inuyasha. I think history is going to…"

"Nothing is going to happen! My god! History is not going to repeat itself, because this never happened! It's a myth; a legend. It has nothing to do with what's going on right now, in the present!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

I could only stare at Inuyasha. He had never raised his voice at me before. This was the first time, and to be perfectly honest I was scared. Terrified even. I took a step back, and reached for my backpack. I shoved all the contents into it that I had been working on and threw it over my shoulder.

"Look Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say.

I raised my hand in the air. "Inuyasha. Save it ok."

And with that the bell rang and I stormed out of the room. Not waiting for Inuyasha to say anything else. Sango was at my locker when I got to it, but I just ignored her when she asked how I was. Then she tired to ask me what was wrong, and I told her that I didn't want to talk about it. She told me that she'd call later, but she had to go because Miroku was giving her a ride home today. I told her that was fine and we both went our separate ways. When I reached the end of the quad, I could see Inuyasha walking to his car. _Can that car get anymore ostentatious? I mean come on!_ I thought angrily to myself. I walked to the end of the quad, and out onto the sidewalk. I was just about to turn the corner onto the of the streets that lead to my house, when a loud honking sound make me jump around. I was now face to face with a 2006 Light Silver Lamborghini Murcielago. I rolled my eyes and turned to keep walking. The stupid Lamborghini didn't give up though, and turned the same corner that I did and followed me at the same speed I was walking. This only lasted for a few minutes before I finally stopped and turned to face the outrageously overpriced car. The passenger window rolled down, and there sitting in the driver's seat was Inuyasha.

"What do I need to do to get you off my back? Ok you win. It's just a stupid book. It means nothing. I'm just drawing wild conclusions based on no evidence. There happy!"

"I'm great. How about you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm just ecstatic thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes and kept walking forward towards my house. Just my luck though. It seems that Inuyasha still wanted to talk to me since his car was still following beside me. I turned to face him again. "What!?"

"You're wrong."

"And prey tell, what am I wrong about now?" I snapped at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Just get in the car. Naraku is about a block away from here and five bucks says he's not going to be too happy to see you."

"Let me think. Face Naraku or get in a car with you. Well I'd have to say this is a tough one. I'm leaning a little bit towards Naraku right now."

Inuyasha gave me a disapproving look, and started to rev the engine. I rolled my eyes at him and he honked the horn for a very long 30 seconds.

"Fine whatever." I said as I jumped into the car. "But I don't want to have anymore discussions about this book."

"Keh," was all he replied with.

xox with Naraku xox

Moments after Naraku left the library, he came across a black clocked man standing behind one of the buildings in the school. Naraku approached the man like he had known him all his life and casually leaned himself up against the wall.

"What took you so long?"

"So you remember me Naraku?" The cloaked man said.

"I knew that you would come for me the second I heard what bay Kagome fell into. My father has told me many stories of you."

"I bet he has. Your family has been waiting over 350 years for my return. So you know her?"

"Yeah. She's a piece of work. But she can be broken very easily. There's isn't really a challenge when it comes to Kagome. The only challenge will be her friends."

"You mean the knight, monk, and slayer."

"More like friends. Not to offend you sir but if you are to succeed you have to become accustomed to our form of tongue. The knight is Inuyasha Takahashi. He's probably the strongest of the group. The monk is Miroku and the slayer is Sango."

"That is understandable."

"Do you think Inuyasha will realize what's happening in time to save her?"

"If the knight is like his father then I believe he will, but what matters to us is getting the princess and making sure that she is dead before the knight can get to her."

"But how will we do that?"

"It will become clear to you soon enough. But not now, now I must find a body. My bones will not last much longer."

"As you wish, Demitri."

(a/n but you already knew that's who Naraku was talking to)


	6. Whoever Said

Hey guys [[and girls one...im mucho sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update. it's unacceptable and i apologize. second...if you ARE reading this i thank you cause about 60 billion other people probably wont and third...this is a very dramatic chapter. i made it this way so that the next chapter can be...well you'll see. i'm actually going to be working on the next chapter very soon. but if i could make a suggestion. listening to music while reading the story is highly effective in the suspence process [[whatever that is while reading this story i would highly suggest that you listen to a very sad slow song [[on repeat if you don't know any good slow sad songs i have a few suggestions: Apologize by: Onerebulic [[no! not the one with timbaland in it!!!, So Small by: Carrie Underwood, Lithium by: Evanescence, Maestro by: Hans Zimmer [[if it has no words, you have the RIGHT song, Confessions of a Broken Heart by: Lindsay Lohan, Elle by: Melissa [[yes, it's a French song. It's probably not going to be on the AMERICAN itunes, If Everyone Cared by: Nickelback, Pacific Wind by: Ryan Farish, Memories by: Within Temptation. To be honest with you, this chapter was intended to be read slowly and be upsetting, and when i wrote it i imagined that people would be listening to slow soft music. Try it out. you might bbe surprised how much better the story turns out to be. again sorry it took so long, the new chap will be up soon and if you need or want any of these songs go to my profile and it tells you how to get in contact with me and i'll get them to you. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Whoever Said 'Love Don't Cost a Thing' was Dead Wrong 

"I wasn't trying to make you get all upset. I just didn't want you to worry about something that is irrelevant. I mean come on. You don't think that you could seriously be a reincarnation of a princess do you? Kagome? Are you listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to look out the passenger window. "Yes Inuyasha. I'm listening to you. Will you get off my back? I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk about the stupid thing."

I was almost home. Just a few more blocks I had told myself just a while ago, but Inuyasha kept turning at the wrong streets and taking side roads. He was doing it on purpose too. He knew where I lived. He had been there many times. No, Inuyasha was just doing this, stalling, to making me even more annoyed. And it was working too.

"Are you ever going to make the right turn onto my street?" I asked him pointedly.

"You honestly believed that you were a reincarnation of that princess didn't you?" He asked point blank.

"Inuyasha!" I turned to face him as I screamed. "Will you please, please, just drop it?!"

Inuyasha kept his focus on the road from then on. He didn't divert his eyes from the road once. After a few turns, we were at my house. Inuyasha jolted to car to a stop and then turned to me. He looked pissed, angry, and frustrated. But more than anything, behind his great amber eyes was a world of pain, worry, and fear. I'd never seen Inuyasha look like this. I mean I'd seen him look like all these emotions, but never all at the same time. It made me wonder what he was thinking about. But he beat me to it. He was already opening his mouth to talk.

"Get out." Inuyasha said with no emotion.

I was shocked. I thought I had heard him wrong. I was almost positive that I heard him wrong. "What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"I said get out. This is your house. I gave you a ride home. Now you're on your own."

At that moment, I dropped everything. Not in the physical sense, but more like every emotion I felt. I wasn't upset that Inuyasha tried to press the princess thing, I wasn't angry that Naraku tried to hit on my early, even though that feeling would probably come back sooner or later, I wasn't even annoyed that Koga had asked me to Homecoming. All the emotion just drained from me because of those two simple words: get out. I didn't say anything or nod or even frown; I just got out of the car, grabbed my bag, and shut the car door. Not hard, I just shut it like it was any other day. I didn't look at Inuyasha as I made my way to the steps. I just stared on forward, all the way up till I reached the top step. Then I heard a loud screeching sound, and Inuyasha was gone.

I made my way to the house, opened the door, and shut it lightly. Taking my shoes off, I went to the foot of the steps and dropped my bag. Then I swiftly made my way up the steps and into my room. That's when everything hit me like a wave crashing onto a rock, importunely I was not like a rock, and the wind was knocked out of me. I began to tear up, and I tried to stop the traitors from falling but without avail. I jumped onto my bed and started sobbing. I couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming. They wouldn't let up. I tried constantly to calm myself down, but every time I did the wave would crash into me again. It seemed like days before I actually stopped crying. I was actually really shocked to see the clock read 5:03. _Two hours of crying._ I thought to myself. Still teary eyed and half blubbering I reached for my cell phone that was on my night stand.

I picked it up and pressed down 2, hard.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Sango…" I said before I started sobbing again.

xox With Sango xox

"He what!" I said with extreme volume.

"Sango what is it?" Miroku said with a bit of concern.

I put my index finger up to show him that I was listening to something. I pressed my ear cross to the phone receiver. "Sorry Kagome. Miroku was saying something and I couldn't hear what you said."

"I said that Inuyasha just told me to get out. Just like that. I mean we had a bit of an argument today, but I didn't think it was that bad. Sango," Kagome said with a broken sob, "I don't know what to do. I feel horrible. I should have never brought up the subject with Inuyasha. And now that I did, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Kagome. Inuyasha is just stressed or something." I tried to explain to her.

"But…but…he looked so…so…upset. You...did…didn't see his fa…face Sango." Kagome blubbered through sobs.

"Kagome. Hey sweetie. Sweet heart I need you to take a deep breath. Come on breath in," Sango heard Kagome inhale sharply, "and now release." Kagome obeyed. "Now I need you to take a long hot shower, get in some comfy pj's and go to bed. I promise everything will be better tomorrow. Ok Hun?"

"Ok." Kagome took another deep breath and continued, "Alright. I'll see…see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Kagome."

"Night," was the only thing Kagome said before the line went dead.

I took a long deep breath and turned to Miroku who was standing beside me patiently waiting to hear what had happened. I gave him a half hearted smile and wrapped my arms around his muscular frame. He felt so warm and soft. I wanted to stay there forever, but before I knew what I was doing I was already pulling myself away from him.

"Is it bad?" Miroku asked me.

"I'm not quiet sure, but Kagome seems really upset." I sighed, frustrated, and ran my fingers through my hair. "You know I'm trying my best. I mean you know as well as I do that Inuyasha and Kagome are made for each other. They've been friends for, oh I don't know, ever I guess is the only way to explain it. They've always been there for each other, even when Inuyasha had girlfriends Kagome was always there for him. But it just seems like Inuyasha always does something to upset Kagome. It's like he purposely doesn't want to be anything more than friends with her." I sighed again trying to figure out how else to explain it. It was already complicated enough to be living through all the drama, but to put it into words was ten times harder to say.

"I know. Has Kagome ever gone out with anyone, ever?"

"Never. She never talks about who she likes or any of her emotions for that matter. She's good at that. She makes everyone around her have perfect lives. She is constantly playing match maker, but when it comes to her love life." I sighed once more, not knowing how to finish my sentence. Miroku kissed me lightly on my lips.

"I understand. And to tell you the truth, I think Kagome is just setting herself up for a break down. I'm not saying she's doing it on purpose, but she's just chipping away at herself bit by bit. It's just going to take one little move and she's gonna crumble."

"But, I'm her best friend. I need to know how to help her, save her before she does break down."

"Unfortunately," Miroku said while he ran his band hand down the left side of my cheek, "you can't stop it. There are just some things that we can't stop. And heart ache is one of them."

I kept my eyes to the ground. I couldn't look up. I couldn't accept the fact that I was helpless while my friend was about to set up her own death trap. No way. I wouldn't let it happen. But, Miroku's logic started to get to me, and I finally relaxed. Slouching my shoulders and leaning myself into Miroku's soft form.

"Come on love. I think you should get to bed. We have school tomorrow, and your parents will be home soon. I would rather not have to explain what I am doing here at this hour."

I laughed half heartedly at this. "Thanks Miroku."

He lifted my head so I was face to face with him, and he kissed my forehead. "Anytime."


	7. Times Up, The Game has Started

Hello everyone. Sorry it's take so long for me to update. i like my chapters to be perfect. so here's the deal. all the kikyo haters will really hate this chapter. also all the inukag supporters will hate this chapter. BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP READING. this chapter is just a bridge chapter. if i don't have it then everything else in the story wont be as interesting [[or so i believe now i want to let you know that i am totally for inukag and that this story has an inukag pairing but i just need kikyo to be the kinky hoe that she is in this chapter. kikyo will probably be in the next few chapters as well. but don't worry. inuyasha and kagome were made for each other. if you get a chance tell me how im doing and give me some suggestions for the next few chapters after you finish reading this one. enjoy!

P.S. i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Times Up, The Game has Started 

_Attention all students! Times up! Do you have a date yet? If not you'd better hurry because Homecoming is this Saturday! Be sure to buy your tickets this week. Tickets will be sold at the student services office at lunch and after school until 4:30. Remember no tickets will be sold at the door. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

Everyone turned their attention from the speaker to Mr. Jaken, who in turn looked at the students.

"Well then. I guess that's it for today. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Jaken said with a smile.

Miroku sighed. This had been the moment he had been dreading. The moment when he would have to choose between Inuyasha and Kagome. Nothing had changed since yesterday. Kagome was still very upset even though she didn't show it. Inuyasha on the other had just looked distant. He seemed to look fine other than that though. Miroku turned to look at Kagome who was staring at him. Her eyes looked so unbearably sad. She nodded her head just a bit and smiled very, very lightly before turning to a book that had been lying on her desk. Miroku, although very concerned for Kagome, sighed a thanks of relief that Kagome didn't mind that he talked to Inuyasha instead of her. Miroku then turned to Inuyasha who was also staring at him. Miroku was beginning to open his mouth to start some small talk, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"You going to Homecoming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…um…yeah." Miroku said. He was caught a little off guard by Inuyasha's question, but then continued, "Sango really wants to go, and I promised her I would be her date since we're going out."

Kagome cringed at the fact that Miroku and Sango were going out, but only because she was upset that no one 'special' had asked her. Miroku took notice of this and tried to change the subject, but he couldn't. Inuyasha was already opening his mouth.

"Great. So now I'm gonna have to deal with you two love sick puppies. What a drag. Oh well. I guess I'll have to find something else to do there other than bug the hell out of you."

Miroku looked confused. "You're going?"

"Well of course. I have to. I'm Homecoming King this year, again." Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"Do you have a date?" Miroku asked then looked over at Kagome who was pretending not to listen, but was really dying to know the answer to the question.

"Does it matter? I'm going. Who cares if I have a date or not?" Inuyasha said.

"So you don't have a date."

"I never said that!" Inuyasha shouted defensively.

"So you do have a date. Who?" Miroku asked but quickly regretted it. Kagome was probably dying from lack of oxygen. Holding her breath to find out who Inuyasha would be taking to the dance.

"It's…why do you care?"

"Inuyasha. Come on man. Just tell me who. Actually don't tell me. Cause I know for a fact that no one could be better than my Sango."

"Whatever man."

The rest of the period was left in silence. Kagome continued reading her Romeo and Juliet book for English while Miroku played tic tac toe with Inuyasha. It was only two minutes before the bell rang, and Kagome had put away her book and was watching the clock patiently until it rang for her to go to her first period class.

"So Miroku. I'll see you later ok." Inuyasha said with a smile since he had just beat Miroku seven times in a row at tic tac toe.

"Yeah. Ok. Before we go though, who are you going to Homecoming with? I honestly want to know."

_Come on bell, ring. Please! I'm begging you. Just ring._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh," Inuyasha started. "Now you want to know."

"Come on, just tell me." Miroku said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ok ok." Inuyasha said.

_Ten seconds._ Kagome thought._ Nine…eight…seven…six._

"I'm going with," Inuyasha began.

_Three…two…_

"Kikyo."

_Brrrring! _

Kagome jumped out of her seat so fast, all you could see was a blur. Then she was out the door before the bell could even stop ringing. Everything in Kagome's world was spinning. She couldn't think straight. Her hearing was fading in and out. Someone in the distance was calling her name. It might be Sango, but Kagome wasn't sure. Kagome was running faster than she ever had. Her goal was in sight. The girl's bathroom was only a few feet away. Nothing was stopping her. No one was around. The halls were starting to get louder as people bustled to their next classes. She heard the same person call her name again. Now she knew it was Sango, but she didn't care. The door was finally in reach. She pushed with all her might and the door opened quickly. Too quickly, in fact. Kagome found herself falling to the ground. Tears were brimming her eyes, and her mind was too clouded to do anything. She hit the ground with a low thud and she finally fell apart. The breaking point had finally come and hit her with tremendous force. Kagome sobbed on the floor. Not caring if anyone happened to be in the bathroom. Kagome couldn't hear who had opened the door, but she knew someone was there when they laid a gentle hand on her back.

"Kagome? Kagome honey? What happened?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome cried harder. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words that Inuyasha had said. It was unbearable. The pain she felt in her heart was killing her. Kagome pushed herself up and hugged Sango tightly, hiding her face in Sango's shoulder.

"I…I…I…can't. I can't…can't be…beli…believe him." Kagome said in between brutal sobs.

"Who? Inuyasha? Naraku? Koga?"

"W…w…why Kikyo?"

"Kikyo! What the hell did that skank do now!?"

"Inu…inu…inuya…ya…sha asked her to…to…to…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She was too heart broken. The tears were pouring down her face. Sango quickly got up and grabbed some paper towels. She handed one to Kagome who took it with little force and gently wiped her tears from her face. But that didn't last, cause the tears continued to come. They just wouldn't let up.

"Oh Kagome. Hey it's ok. Don't worry about it hun. Everything's going to be ok."

Kagome cried even harder. "Ohhhh San…Sango. That's…That's wh…wh…what you said…said last time. You…you told me…me…the same…same thing last nigh…night."

Sango gently hugged Kagome while she rubbed her back. "I know Kagome. I know." Sango couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to do. Kagome had finally been pushed over the edge. Sango continued to rub Kagome's back, praying that that would help her calm down.

* * *

It seemed like hours before the bell for the end of first period came. It had taken Sango all of first period to calm Kagome down, and now Kagome was reduced to sniffling and the occasional whine. No one had come into the bathroom while Kagome and Sango were in there, so that helped a bit. Having a peaceful, some what smelling, but quiet place for Kagome to relax really helped. She and Sango were leaning up against a wall at the end of the bathroom in between the stalls and the sinks. They hadn't moved since ten minutes into first period. Sango had stayed quiet while Kagome let everything out. Now you could hear people going everywhere as they were trying to get to there next class. 

xox Kagome's point of view xox

I kept concentrating on my breathing. In and out, in and out, is what I had been telling myself for the past thirty-five minutes. At first I was a mess, but after a few times of chanting that I started to gain control of myself. I hadn't talked to Sango at all after my 'episode.' I didn't want her to be anymore concerned about me. I breathed in a long breath and quickly released it when I felt something vibrate against me.

"It's mine." Sango said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine." I told her.

She smiled her amazing smile and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's Miroku." She said as she turned to look at me.

"Answer it then."

Sango gave me another look. This time she looked worried. I shook my head. "He's probably wondering if you're alright. Go ahead. I'm fine."

Sango nodded her head and slid her phone up to answer it. "Hey Miroku."

I sighed and turned to look around the bathroom while Sango talked to Miroku.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Sango paused while she listened to Miroku talk. Sango inhaled a little too quickly and started to cough. I turned to look at her and she shook her head while she tried to stop coughing.

"You alright?" I asked her.

She nodded. "No! No! Miroku it's not your fault. Kagome doesn't blame you. She would have found out anyway. It was better this way." Sango turned to me to get some confirmation on what she said.

I nodded my head yes.

"She just nodded. Yeah she's ok. She's calmed herself down. I don't know. Let me ask her."

I turned and looked at Sango.

"Miroku want's to know if you feel like talking to him."

"Sure." I told her.

"Miroku?" Sango said into the phone. "She says sure. Ok. Here she is."

Sango handed the phone to me, and I placed it against my ear. "Hello." I said.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you got all upset. I shouldn't have asked Inuyasha who he was going to Homecoming with. I should have known it would upset you. I'm so so so sorry." Miroku told me.

"Don't worry about it Miroku. Really. Please just don't. I'll be ok. Besides I wouldn't have been able to go to Homecoming. I'll probably just study or something. It's fine."

"Are you sure? You're always welcome to come with Sango and me."

"And ruin your guy's night. Not a chance. Besides, Sango has been dying to go to this thing without a hitch. I'd rather not be a bother."

"But you wouldn't be."

I sighed knowing that Miroku would probably never give up. "If I tell you that I'll think about going will you leave it at that?"

"Most likely, yes."

I sighed again accepting defeat. "Alright. I'll think about it."

"Great!"

"Yeah. Ok. Here's Sango."

"Ok. Get better. Wait! I mean feel better. Well, wait, I mean…"

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I told him, and then I handed the phone over to Sango.

"Hey." Sango said into the phone.

She waited while Miroku said something, then she told him, "Oh ok. Yeah it is. I can't wait till Saturday."

Another pause by Sango while she listened to what Miroku said. She turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile. I lightly smiled back.

"Yeah I'm listening. No that's great. Hopefully she will. I'm gonna go though. I love you. Bye."

Sango turned to look at me, and I smiled at her. I knew what she was about to say. How could I not? I had just cried enough tears to fill the Atlantic Ocean because of Inuyasha. And now I'm going to go to Homecoming where I know that I'll see Inuyasha with Kikyo. Of course I knew what Sango would say. You'd have to be an idiot to not know.

"Inuyasha," I started and then took a very long deep breath before continuing, "will just have to get over the fact that I'll be there. And Kikyo will…well Kikyo will be Kikyo."

Sango smiled. "So you know what this means right?"

"Time to shop." I told her.

* * *

Sango and I didn't wait until school was over. She and I both knew I needed to get out of there so we both climbed into her car, cranked up the radio, and left. We drove for about thirty minutes before we arrived at the mall. The mall itself was amazingly huge. It was twelve stories high and had every store you could think of. The top floor of the mall used to be a twenty-one and older club, but the owner moved so now it's a club for high school students. It's also the place where most of the Shikon High dances are held. But we weren't concerned about the club. Sango and I were only going to focus on dress shopping. When we go into the mall, we walked straight to the elevator and press the button with the number 8 on it. We rose and rose until the elevator made a dinging sound and the doors opened. We both walked out and looked at all the different dress shops. 

"So…where should we start?" Sango asked me.

"How about that one?" I asked as a pointed to a very nice looking dress store.

"Alleana? Oh yeah I've heard that's a really awesome place to get dresses."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

Sango and I walked into Alleana and were greeted by a girl about our age with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi! My name's Lita. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Homecoming dresses. Do you have any new dresses in stock?" Sango told her.

"Actually we do. We just got them in today, so you ladies will be the first to see these dresses."

"Awesome." I said.

Lita led Sango and I to the back of the store where there was two racks full of dress. The dresses were every color and every length and every style you could think of. There were probably about three hundred dresses there. It would take us forever to pick one out, but Sango and I had all the time in the world.

"Just let me know if you girls need help with anything else."

"Alright. We will." I told her.

Then I turned to Sango and gave her a huge smile.

"Let's get started." Sango said with a huge smile.

"Let's." I replied.

We looked through the first rack pretty fast. They were mostly long, pooffy, white, wedding dresses. When we got to the second rack it took us a little longer. The dresses were so incredibly beautiful. Sango and I talked about what ideas we had about we wanted our dress to look like, but I had no idea. I hadn't even planned on going to Homecoming, and now I had to figure out what I want my dress to look like. Sango said she wants her dress to be on the long side, blue or green, and really silky.

"I think I found one for you Sango." I said with a bit of excitement.

"Where, where?!" She replied.

"This one." I told her as I picked up a dress. The dress was exactly what Sango described her dress as. It was a long, halter top dress with a long v-neck lining. On the chest part of the dress there were little beads in the shape of flowers. The middle of the dress was ruffled towards the center and it six silver beads off to the left side of the center. The dress had a slit on the left leg at the mid-thigh, and trailed down diagonally until it ended at the right knee. But the dress didn't stop there. All around the lining of the dress at the bottom were twisted ruffles. The best part about the dress what that it was both green and blue just like Sango wanted.

"Oh, my gosh! Kagome! It's perfect!" Sango said as she took the dress from me. "And it's just my size!"

"What are the odds?" I said with a little laugh.

"Kay. Now we need to find a dress for you."

Sango started looking around on the third rack and I kept to the second. I was looking at a light pink dress when a bit of gold silk caught my eye. I moved the dresses that were in the way and saw a gorgeous dark purple and gold, silk dress. It was a spaghetti strap, which covered the chest area very nicely, but not too conservatively. There were these beautiful sparkly, silver beads starting at the right breast and ending a little above the left hip. It was like someone had splashed the beads on because they were mostly grouped on the right side. The dress was all different lengths cause it was cut diagonally, so all the points on the bottom of the dress were different. [[a/n ok so I know my descriptions of the dresses suck. But please don't worry. I have links. Sango's dress – http://www. simplydresses(dot)com/dresses/detail.cfm?key(equals sign)158980&v(equal sign)PD&cat(equals sign)new(underscore)york(underscore)style all you need to do for this to work is remove the space inbetween simply and www(dot) and fill in (these) with the aprropraite thing. Now Kagome's dress – http://www. simplydresses(dot)com/dresses/detail.cfm?key(equals sign)260767&v(equals sign)PD&cat(equals sign)sleek and do the same thing you did for sango's dress. Sorry for not having better descriptions.

"Gosh this is so pretty." I murmured to myself.

"It is." Someone said behind me.

I whirled around to be face to face with some strange guy. He looked to be my age with black short shaggy hair and breathe takingly bluish grey eyes. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You weren't talking to me."

"Oh no it's ok." I said with a smile. There was no need to try and deny that this guy was cute, handsome even. He had such strikingly great looks.

"I'm Haru by the way." He said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket so that he could shake mine.

I out stretched my hand so that I could shake his. "I'm Kagome." I said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"So are you gonna buy it?"

"Buy what?" I asked him

"The dress."

I laughed at myself. "Oh yeah I think I will."

"Very cool. It's a very nice dress."

"Yeah I thought so. I mean it doesn't scream Homecoming Royalty but hey neither do I."

"You? Are you serious? You totally look the part for Homecoming Queen."

I blushed at this. _Great. So not only is this guy a charmer, but he's also exceptionally sweet. How perfect._ I thought to myself. "Thanks." I replied. "That's very nice of you."

"Kagome?" Sango said from behind me.

"I'm over here Sango."

"Sango? Is she a friend?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. We came here looking for Homecoming dresses." I explained.

"Ditching school are we?"

"You don't even know the half of it." I told him.

"Homecoming? Wait you go to Shikon High?"

"Yep. Do you?"

"Yeah. What a coincidence."

"Yeah. Hey wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I said with a smirk.

"Well. I guess you can say that I just needed to get out of class. Too much stuffs going on and I needed something to take my mind off of it."

"Same here."

"Plus I hear taking a day off of school every once in a while is good for the body."

"You don't need to tell me twice." I laughed.

"Oh there you are Kagome. Oh that is such a cute dress. How much does it…" Sango stopped mid-ranting when she saw Haru. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haru."

"Um…okay…do we know you?" Sango asked a little confused.

"He goes to Shikon." I told her.

"Oh really! What year?" Sango asked Haru.

"Junior."

"Same with us!" Sango said. "Can you excuse Kagome and me for a second?"

"Sure." Haru said with a smile.

Sango grabbed me by the arm and pulled me until we got a few yards from Haru. We were standing behind a rack of dresses when Sango literally jumped me.

"Oh…my…Kami! He is so hot! Kagome you have to ask him to Homecoming."

"What?!" I screeched in a low whisper. "Are you crazy?! I just met the guy. And I've had just about enough of guys after what happened to with…" I stopped breathing deeply. I didn't want to finish my sentence. "And besides he's probably got a date."

"Only one way to find out." Sango said with a smirk.

"Sango," I said sternly, "don't."

Sango started walking away from me, and walked right up to Haru. I was right behind her, trying to make her stop but she wouldn't.

"Haru? Right?" Sango asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Walk with us Haru." Sango said as she kept walking towards the counter.

"Alrighty." He said.

Sango put her dress on the counter and looked at me.

"No way." I said with a stern face.

"Kagome. Honestly. We both know you can't pay for it now. Just pay me back later if it makes you feel better."

I handed my dress over to Sango who put it on the counter. The lady at the counter rang us up and we were out the door in less than three minutes. Then Sango turned to Haru and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay Haru. Here's the sitch. Kagome and I are going to Homecoming and we were planning on double dating, but the guy she was going to go with kind of…has a minor case of skank."

"Skank?" He repeated.

"Just go with it." I told him. Once Sango got started there was no turning back.

"So anyway Kagome here is kind of out of man and we were wondering if you would like to go with her, I mean us, to the dance." Sango told him.

"You don't have to do this, really." I told him with a very embarrassed expression.

"No no. I'd be glad to go with you." Haru replied.

"Great. It's settled then. We'll meet you at the dance then."

"Alright."

xox With Naraku xox

"So you are going to the dance?" I said with utter disgust.

"Yes. Now shut up Naraku before I make you do it permanently. I'm going to the stupid thing with the Princess."

"Ok. First of all, just to help you out, you need to stop calling Kagome a princess. It really isn't good. People will get suspicious. And second, if you are going to the damned dance you need to make it sound like you are actually planning to enjoy it. Kagome may be slow but she's not dumb. She can put two and two together rather quickly, so make sure to be on your toes."

"That sounded like an order Naraku." The guy on the other end of the phone said.

"It's merely an observation."

"Let's keep it that way."

"So are you really ready for this?" I asked.

"Let's just say that the game is about to start."

And with that the phone line was dead, and the plan was set in motion.


	8. Steps

Ok...i don't own Inuyasha...and...I'M SUPER SORRY!! I know i haven't updated in months...it's just been really hecktic here and i've been swamped. but the chapter is long and hopfully you'll like it. a few music suggestions...the dance sound be a mixutre of fast and slow songs like practice makes perfect by cute is what we aim for and take a bow by rihanna. also at the last dance the best song would have to be So Close by Jon McLaughlin...enjoy!

Chapter 8: Steps

_Finally!_ Was the only thought that crossed Kagome's mind when she woke up Saturday morning. Homecoming was only hours away and Kagome was more excited then a child on Christmas morning. She had slept over at Sango's house so that they could spend the whole day lounging together before the big night. The past week had been a lot longer than Kagome had expected it to be, especially seventh period. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to Kagome since the argument they had had at the beginning of the week. It seemed a little odd to Kagome, but she wasn't complaining. She really didn't want to converse with Inuyasha anyway, so all was good with her. Although, it was very quiet in the library; it was almost creepy to be in there. But, Kagome kept her mind on other things. She even helped the librarian put away books and check new one's in. Inuyasha seemed to be doing fine all and all though. Kagome would constantly see him with Kikyo, and he didn't seem to hate the company. But it made Kagome wonder. Why Inuyasha would be going out with Kikyo if he detested her so much? Not that he detested her now, but in the beginning of the year he had. It all seemed very strange to Kagome, but she didn't care. It wasn't her problem. Kagome had also seen Haru around school more often. He was in a few of her classes, and always asked if he could sit with her at lunch. He was very polite and sincere about everything. Even if it wasn't called for. Everything for Kagome seemed like it was right. Like everything was in just the right place.

xox With Kagome xox

I opened my eyes to find the bright sun shining in through the open window. I had to blink a few times before my vision became clearer. And when it did, I saw Sango off to my right still sleeping. She looked very peaceful, so I decided not to wake her. It also was 6:30 in the morning and Sango wasn't really a morning person. I got up very quietly and walked over to her bathroom where I took a long, relaxing shower, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and straightened it. I always love the look of my hair when it was pin straight. I though it was very flattering to my features. After I finished freshening up, I got dresses in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that said 'Talk Less, Say More', and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Well good morning Kagome. How was your sleep last night?" Mr. Tanjia asked from the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh it was great. Thank you very much for letting me stay over." I replied to him as he put down his newspaper and took off his thick black rimmed reading glasses.

"You're very welcome. You are welcome to come over anytime you'd like."

"Thanks." I kept walking towards the large pantry off to the right of the oven and opened it. I grabbed the big box of pancake mix and placed it on the granite counter. "Would you like any pancakes Mr. Tanjia?" I asked as I started walking to the fridge to get the rest of the ingredients for the pancakes.

"You know I can't pass up your cooking." He said with a smile.

I smiled as I got the eggs, milk, bacon, and chocolate chips. I took them over to the counter and placed them down next to the pancake mix. Then I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two mixing bowls, a wooden spoon, a whisk, and a measuring cup. Once I had everything I got to work with making the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It took me about twenty-five minutes to make everything. I then grabbed the chocolate chips and started sprinkling them on top of some of the half cooked pancakes.

"Would you like any chocolate chips on your pancakes Mr. Tanjia?"

"I think I'll pass this time, but thank you."

"Sure." I told him

I left half of the pancakes without chocolate chips and the other half with. Once I finished cooking them, I served everything onto plates.

"Morning Kagome!" Someone in front of me said enthusiastically as I was serving two large chocolate chip pancakes onto a plate.

I looked up to see Kohaku in front of me smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning. You're just in time. This plate is yours." I put four slices of bacon on the plate and then handed it over to Kohaku. "Two extra chocolate chip pancakes, heavy on the bacon, no eggs. Just like you like it."

"Thanks!" Kohaku yelled.

"And for you Mr. Tanjia," I started as I grabbed the second plate and started dishing up the food. "Two pancakes, three eggs and a slice of bacon." I walked over and handed the plate to him.

"Why thank you very much." He said as he took the plate gratefully.

"And for Sango," I began as I walked back around the counter to start dishing up more food.

"What about me?" Sango said.

I turned and looked at her with a smile. "Food." I told her.

She laughed as she walked over to the table still in her pajamas. "Enough said." She told me.

"Two chocolate chip pancakes," I started to say but was interrupted.

"Three," Sango said with a groggy voice.

"Three pancakes." I laughed, adding an extra chocolate chip pancake and continued, "Two eggs and two bacon."

I finished dishing the plate and walked over to Sango.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her the plate.

"Welcome."

I grabbed a plate for myself and dished up one plain pancake, one slice of bacon and two eggs. I walked over to the table with my plate and started eating with the rest of the Tanjias. It was anything but a quiet breakfast though. Kohaku always liked to hear the latest gossip of high school since he was still in middle school. Sango and I told him what interesting drama was happening and who was going out with whom. After about a half an hour, I got up from the table and started clearing everyone's dirty dishes.

"Kagome you don't have to do that. I'll do it. You and Sango go off and have fun." Mr. Tanjia told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yes. Now go." Mr. Tanjia said as he got up from the table and started cleaning the dishes in the sink.

Sango and I headed up to her room, and I cleaned up her room as she took a shower. When she was finished, she got dresses and we headed out to her car to go get our nails done.

"What color are you getting your nails done?" I asked Sango while we were driving towards the nail place.

"I'm thinking a sea green and then I get white flowers on both my thumbs." She told me.

"That sounds really cute."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I think I'll just go with a French manicure. It's simple, elegant and goes with everything."

"Good idea." Sango said.

We were in silence for a minute before I heard a melody start. I listened really closely before I finally realize what it was and blew up. I turned to Sango who also turned to me with the same expression I had.

"I love this song!" We shouted at the same time.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" I shouted.

The melody got louder and louder as Sango turned it up. Then finally, the final cord of the beginning entry was strum, and the singer began.

**(Paramore: Misery Business)**

"I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth." I sang at the top of my lungs.

"I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile." Sango sang.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag but, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now. But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would." Sango and I sang in unison.

"Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good." I roared.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" Sango soloed.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag but, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now. But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would."

"Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good."

"I watched his wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving." Sango and I dueted.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now." Sango vocalized.

Sango turned into the parking lot and maneuvered her way towards the nail place.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now. But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god it just feels so..." I sang.

Sango parked the car in front of the nail place and we turned to each other and smiled.

"It just feels so good." We both finished, and started laughing. Sango cut the engine and we both got out of the car and walked into the nail salon called 'Tina's.' There wasn't anyone in Tina's except for the nail ladies.

"Hello. How may I help you ladies?" One of the girls said, as she walked up to us.

"My friend and I would like manies, pedies, and messages please." I told the lady.

"Alrighty then. Please pick out a color and then we'll seat you."

"Got mine." Sango said as she held up a bottle of sea green nail polish.

"Oh alright. Come with me then miss."

Sango was sat at one of the pedicure chairs, and gave the bottle of nail polish to the lady who put it down on the tiny table at the end of the chair. Then the lady walked back over to me and sat me next to Sango.

"What color?" The lady asked.

"I think I'll just get French." I told her.

"Oh alright. Thanks fine."

I sat down and started reading one of the magazines that they had on the side table next to the chair.

"So. You girls got a big date tonight?" My lady asked as she started scrubbing the bottom of my feet.

"Actually it's homecoming dance." Sango said as she put her magazine down.

"Really? Well how great is that. Any special guys?"

"Yeah my boyfriend." Sango said as she switched positions in her chair to make herself more comfortable.

"And you?" The lady said as she turned her attention to me.

"Oh no. Just a friend." I told her.

"A really cute friend." Sango added.

I only shrugged. Haru was nice and, yes, very good looking, but he was no Inuyasha. There was always something about Haru that kept me on edge. There was always this presence of evil around him, but Haru was so sweet and thoughtful. And even the greatest of people have a bit of evil in them. Right? _'Enough Kagome. You've got to stop thinking about this and just enjoy yourself.'_ I thought to myself.

By the time Sango and I have finish our nails and got our messages, it was 1:30, which meant we still have five and a half hours until the boys came to pick us up.

"Where to now?" I asked Sango as we jumped back into the car.

"Salon. Time to get our hair done." Sango replied with a smile.

"Six hours before the boys come?" I questioned.

"Kagome. Have I taught you nothing? You can't rush beauty."

And with that last remark, we cranked the radio up and drove off to the salon.

* * *

'_Three hours! How is it that Sango had me stay at the salon for three hours?!_' I thought to myself as a fell onto Sango's couch.

"Kagome! Be careful!" Sango shouted.

I jumped up off the couch like it had burned me. "What? Did I almost knock something over?"

"No, but you almost ruined your hair!"

I must have had a really confused look on my face, which was very likely, because Sango gave me a very stern look.

"I'm serious Kagome. Your hair looks amazing and you don't need to wreck it before the dance."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. What Sango was saying was just so funny, I burst. I started to laugh and the more I laughed the louder it grew. Sango wasn't concerned about her furniture; she was concerned about my hair, of all things to worry about.

"Fine Kagome. You laugh, but I am not driving back to the salon." Sango said as she started walking up the steps to her room.

"Ok, ok," I tried to contain my laughter, but I was failing miserably. "I'll be more serious." I cleared my throat which helped stop my laughter. "I promise," I said in a well mannered tone.

"Good. Now the boys will be here in two and a half hours. I suggest that we go do our make-up."

"How long will that take? I only need to put on a bit of lip gloss." I told her

"That my friend is where you are wrong." Sango said with a sly smile.

"Oh come on Sango! You honestly want me to sit in a chair and let you do my make-up?"

"Yes." She said bluntly.

I groaned, but she was already at the top of the steps by now.

"The longer you complain the longer it will take." She said as she turned and headed towards her bathroom to most likely go and retrieve her make-up kit.

I walked up the stairs to Sango's room and sat down on her bed awaiting Sango to return with her make-up. It didn't take long either. She came bouncing in with armfuls of make-up.

"Ok so your dress is purple and gold. But we both know that if I put purple eye shadow on you, you'll look like you have a black eye, so I'll go with gold colors."

"Sounds good." I told her.

"Ok let's start. Sit perfectly still."

I sat like I was a statue. I didn't move an inch. First Sango put on foundation then cover up and the base color for my eye shadow, which I had no idea what that was, then I just gave up keeping track of what she was putting on my face. By the time she was satisfied with my face an hour had past. I got up and walked over to the mirror to see myself, and I didn't look half bad. There were many different shades of golds on my eyes which made me look like one of those MAC make-up girls. I had a tiny bit of peach blush on and a load of mascara which actually looked really great. My eye lashes didn't look clumped or anything. I smiled and turned around to face Sango who was already starting on her make-up.

"It looks fantastic!"

She smiled as she applied more green eye shadow. "I know it does. Are you excited?"

"I would be more excited if Inu…" I trailed off.

Sango abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked up at me with a shocked but sad face. "I thought that you were over," she started to say.

"I am." There was no confidence in my voice.

"Kags…" was all she was able to say. What is there to say in this situation?

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm fine, really." I told her. '_I should go take acting lessons_' I thought to myself.

Sango would have pressed the matter if her dad hadn't of called us down stairs. We walked downstairs and saw Mr. Tanjia standing at the foot of the steps.

"Well don't you girls look gorgeous." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Tanjia." I replied.

"What's up dad? I know you didn't call me down here to complement us." Sango said with a smirk.

"The boys are only their way. They just called." Mr. Tanjia said as he walked to put the phone in its charger.

"How soon will they be here?" Sango asked.

"In about half an hour."

"Great! That means they'll be here early." Sango said with a groan.

"Miroku also said that he had to stop and get two other people."

That caught Sango and I off guard for a moment. She recovered before I did.

"Weird. I don't remember we had more people coming in the limo. I thought it would just be Kagome, Haru, Miroku, and me." Sango said with a questioning face.

"Did he say who the other people were?" I asked.

"Nope."

Sango and I shrugged and walked back up to her room and Sango finished putting on her make-up in a record time of twenty six minutes.

"Ok time to put on our dresses. Although if we had been smart, we would have put them on before we did our make-up." Sango stated as she picked up her dress.

I picked up my dress and slipped it on smoothing out the wrinkles and did a little spin. Sango laughed and did a spin in her dress too. Then she grabbed her purse and walked over to the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, and with that she opened the door.

Mr. Tanjia was already waiting for us outside the door and raised his camera up to his eyes. Sango and I posed in the door frame a couple of times, before Mr. Tanjia finally put the camera down.

"Well don't you girls look dashing." Mr. Tanjia said with a smile.

"Why thank you my fine sir." Sango retorted with a cheesy British accent.

_Ding. Dong._

"That must be the boys. I'll go let them in so you girls can make your grand entrances."

"Thanks dad."

We could hear Mr. Tanjia greeting the boys from the top of the stairs. He was telling the boys to do something, but what it was we could quiet hear.

"Presenting," Mr. Tanjia's voice boomed, "the lovely Sango Tanjia."

I turned to Sango who turned to me. We both giggled, but then she turned and walked down the stairs gracefully.

"Sango! You look amazing!" I heard Miroku say. I could only imagine what he looked like. Probably covered with drool.

"Miroku stop drooling." Sango told him. '_Bingo._' I thought to myself.

"And the beautiful Kagome Higarashi." Mr. Tanjia's voice boomed, again.

I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked down the stairs. The first thing that came into view was Mr. Tanjia holding out his arms like Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune. Then I saw Sango hugging Miroku with her head turned towards me. I also saw Haru who looks very nice in his black and white tux. I smiled at him as I continued to walk down the stairs. Then I turned my head slightly and saw for the first time two people standing next to Haru.

My breath hitched in my throat. My lungs got tight and my body turned to ice. I felt colder than I ever had. It was Inuyasha standing next to Haru. He looked incredibly hot. His tux was very form fitting. With his red button up shirt under the black suit jacket. His hair looked like it had been brushed, every strand of hair falling lightly behind his back. No, he looked hotter then words could describe. But it wasn't Inuyasha that made my lungs become tight, my breath hitch, and my body turn to ice. It was the person crawling all over him that I was upset about. Kikyo. She had a terribly ugly purple skin tight dress on that only went to about a fourth of the way down from her thigh. Her hair was a big, black mess. It looked like she had just walked through a tornado. Although, Kikyo probably thought her hair looked amazing. Another thing was Kikyo's make-up. Talk about whore! She had tons upon tons of cover up on plus dark purple eye shadow and heavy eye liner and mascara. I turned to look away from Kikyo, who had yet to look at me, to look at Inuyasha. He looked like he was day dreaming, but he was staring right at me. His eyes looked said and worried and even scared. Had it really been a second? Had I only taken one step since everything came into view and unfolded before me? Inuyasha's eyes burned through me. Almost like he was trying to say something with them. But I was too shocked to listen. I turned my head and connected my eyes with the floor. I wanted this night to be over and it hadn't even begun. Haru walked up to me as I reached the last step.

"You look good." Haru said with a crooked smile.

'_Good? Not amazing or gorgeous or even great. Just good?_' I thought to myself.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Here I have something for you." He told me as he pulled out a white flowered corsage.

"Oh. Well thank you."

Haru helped put the corsage onto my right wrist and then took my arm in his.

"Ok kids. Have fun and be safe." Mr. Tanjia said as we walked out of the house.

Sango and I scooted into the limo and went to the very front. Then Inuyasha, Miroku, Haru and Kikyo came in and shut the door. I didn't make eye contact with Inuyasha. I mostly just stared out the window. Sango tapped me on the shoulder and I turned slowly to look at her. My eyes were filled with water, but I didn't let them seep out. Sango had worked so hard on my eye make-up; I didn't want her to feel bad. Sango gave me an apologetic looked and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I had no idea. I didn't know anything about this, but Miroku said Inuyasha really wanted to ride with him and so he agreed. He never meant to do it to upset you." Sango whispered in the quietest voice she could conjure up.

I pulled away from Sango and looked at Miroku who looked extremely sincere. I nodded once, and then turned to look out the window again. Sango sighed heavily as she scooted closer to Miroku who in turn encircled her waist with his left arm. I gave a half smile as I watched their reflections in the window. They looked so happy. Like the perfect coupled that they are. Then I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha. He was currently trying to push Kikyo off of him so she would stop sucking on his face. She let him push her away and gave him a stern look, then dipped down and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was it must have been about me, because while she was whispering Inuyasha quickly snapped his head towards me. His eyes looked like death had touched them. He looked as scared as hell and worry masked his beautiful features. He then turned to Kikyo and mouthed the word 'no', but she only smirked and started making out with him again. Only this time, Inuyasha didn't resist. I couldn't bear to watch them anymore so I moved my eyes to look at Haru's reflection. I was shocked at what I saw. Kikyo's hand was on his knee in a very loving way and Haru was smirking like he had just won a game or something. It wasn't a typically nice smile to look at, but then I blinked, thinking my eyes had tricked me and Haru had no expression on his face and Kikyo's hand was on Inuyasha's chest.

I didn't pay much attention to anyone after that. I just stared out the window, thinking of what the night had in store. Although, it probably isn't the best thing to be thinking about. I just kept focusing on the scenery that past by as the limo drove on. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the Takashima Grand. I turned to Sango and smile.

"Well it can't get any worse." I told her in a quiet voice.

She smiled back at me. "That's the spirit." She told me as she and Miroku.

I scooted my way out of the limo and through the door. I shut it lightly and turned to see Yura rushing towards me. She looked worried and relieved at the same time. She quickly ran up to me in her blue glittered dress and smiled at me.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Yura. What's up?"

"I have a major problem and I need your help." She told me as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sure. I'll try."

"Great! So you know how you took that homecoming dance class last year. You know, the one where if you get picked you get to be the honored guest at the dance."

"Oh yeah! That class was so much fun. I had a great time last year even though I wasn't picked."

Lie. I had actually hated that class. I was the least balanced person in the word. I was a danger magnet, clutz, and dancing was not something that I was good at doing. The only reason I took the class is because Sango was taking to secretly be close to Miroku. Though, she'd never admit it. And heaven knows why Miroku took it, but he did.

"Fabulous! So does that mean you still know the dance steps?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I still remember them. Why?"

Lie number two. I had no idea what the steps were. I mean I remembered a few here and there, but not the whole thing. Plus there were three dances. It's not like I could remember all three of them. Most of the time, when I wasn't tripping over my feet, I would dance with Inuyasha.

He had had open period when we were taking that class, so he always dropped by to say hi to Miroku. But he started coming more and more, and eventually just started staying. He would always volunteer to be my partner, since the only other guys in the class were Miroku, who never left Sango's side, and Juaku, who was Yura's sister, Yuka, boyfriend. Inuyasha was always really nice about my clumsiness. He never complained and helped me through each dance like it was second nature to him.

"Well my sister Yuka was supposed to be the honored dancer this year, but she is really sick and I can't find anyone else who is willing to do the dance." She informed me.

"Are you asking me to do the dance?" I couldn't believe it. '_Why did they have to pick me!? Of all people!'_ I tried to smile, but I couldn't. It came out all fake and twisted.

"Please Kagome! You're my only hope." Yura begged.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe my own words as they came from my mouth. "Fine. I'll do it." I said with utter regret.

"Oh Kagome you're the greatest! Now all I need to do is find a guy to dance with you."

"You never chose a guy!"

"No. Well I mean yes, but it was Yuka's boyfriend. And he is currently at home with Yuka. So now I need to find a guy!"

"Peachy." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a preference?"

"On what? Which guy's feet I'm going to be stepping on through half the Homecoming dance. Nope I don't."

Yura laughed. "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck."

I stepped around Yura and walked into the front entrance. Sango was in the lobby waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess. You heard." I stated to her.

"So I guess everything can go up from here, because I think you have officially reached rock bottom." She said with a laugh.

"You. Yeah you, are not a nice person." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"At least now you get to dance with a total stranger."

We began walking to the ball room and I rolled my eyes at her. The room was amazing. Lights were everywhere. The ceiling was two stories high with a huge glass chandelier hanging down from it. There were silk streams of multicolored fabric hanging down from the ceiling. Smoke was everywhere, a huge dance floor in the middle of the room with foggy glass tables and white silk covered chairs around it, and a large dj tabled in the front of the room. I smiled as I turned to Sango.

"I think it's time to party." She shouted.

"I think you're right."

We rushed out to the dance floor to find Miroku when someone grabbed me from the side. In a matter of seconds I was against a warm body, and Sango was no where to be found. I turned my head to look up at my kidnapper and it was Yura.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry to pull you away like that, but I found just the guy for you and we need to start the dances."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Do I need to change?"

"Yep. The dressing room is down the hall. Your guy will be meeting you behind the turn tables."

"Who's the…" I started to say before Yura started pushing me towards the dressing room.

"No time. Hurry and go get ready!"

I half jogged, half walked to the dressing room and took the hanger with the label dress #1 off the rack and looked at the dress. It was a very pink dress covered with flowers on the left side of it and very ruffle-ly at the bottom. The ruffles were a nice dark pink and light pin and it was spaghetti strapped. The dress came with silver high heels with thin straps going every which direction on the top. I quickly slide into the dress, which amazingly was a perfect fit, the odds, and clipped on the shoes. When I got behind the dj, I saw Yura standing with my mystery guy. I smiled and walked over to her and she turned to look at me. She waved at me and my mystery guy turned to look at me. Then everything stopped. My heart skipped a beat and I half collapsed, but at the last second caught myself. I wish my mystery guy had stayed a mystery. For the guy standing in front of me smiled with a lustful smile that made my skin crawl. My mystery guy was Naraku!

"I'm so glad to be able to dance with you tonight Kagome." He said with a smirk of pure evil.

"Um. Sure. Yura I need to talk to you." I said.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes. Now would be a great time."

I pulled Yura away from Naraku and whispered roughly in her ear. "Yura! Are you insane?! I am no dancing with Naraku. No way in Kami's name will I dance with him."

"Kagome, please."

"No!"

"Kagome."

"No! No! No! I will not do it! Besides he can't even dance."

"Sure he does."

"No he can't. And he didn't take the class last year! What about Miroku? He took the class; he knows the steps."

"Miroku is with Sango. And you honestly want me to pull him away from her." He voice was level. "Besides how would you know if Naraku can't dance?"

"Look at him Yura. Can you honestly tell me that this is the best guy for the job? He is an evil, conniving, rat who is grosser than any sewage pipe I have ever seen."

Yura shrugged. The logic was starting to come together.

"Please Yura. I'm begging you. Find me someone else. Anyone else. I don't care. I just can't dance with Naraku. Please."

"There's only one other guy who knows the steps and that's…"

I interrupted her. "I don't care. I'll take him. Please Yura. I'm doing this for you, but I will walk away right now if you try to force me to dance with Naraku."

"Ok. I'll try to get someone else. But if I do that, I need you to distract everyone for a few minutes. Just until I get the replacement."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you in a sec."

And with that she was off and I walked gracefully back to Naraku. He smirked at me again which made me want to hurl, but I ignored the feeling and smiled back.

"It seems there has been a mistake." I told him.

"A mistake? About what?"

"I will not be dancing with you tonight. Sorry to keep you from your posy but I wouldn't be caught dead with you, so I'll bid you au deau."

But au deau didn't come fast enough. Naraku wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me back until my back was against his chest.

"That's fine. We can go have our fun somewhere else. How about it? We can go to the lobby and go rent a room."

"How about not." And with that I lifted my left foot up and ground it into Naraku's foot making him release me. Then I swiftly turned around and kneed him in the groin. "Perv."

I walked away from him ask quickly as my feet would take me and he didn't seem to follow me so I let out a small sigh of relief and walked in front of the dj.

"Could you cut the music and let me borrow you mic for a second, please?" I ask the dj.

He smiled at me. "Of course. Here you go." He said as he gave me the mic.

"Thanks." I turned to the audience who were starting to look at me since the music was fading. "Hello everyone! Are you guys having a good time?"

The crowd roared with excitement. I smiled and continued, "Wow! That was so quiet. I asked are you guys having a good time!"

The crowd cheered even louder and started clapping. "Good good. Now you guys know the whole deal about the two honored guests get to dance together in the middle of the dance floor and all that stuff right? Well lucky for me, Yuka is sick tonight so I'm going to be your honored girl." Everyone started clapping and cheering. I smiled again. "Thanks. Now Yura is getting my mystery guy…"

"No I'm not!" Yura shouted from somewhere in the crowd of people. "I have him. He's just getting changed."

"Never mind then. Get ready for the main event for tonight. This first dance is a salsa dance that will continue into a tango and will finish with a little slow dance!"

Everyone went out of control. They started screaming and shouting and applauding. I only gave my signature smile and walked behind the dj. Yura was waiting there for me.

"Ok. So there is no going back now. I changed the guy so you have to do this."

"Right." I told her.

"Ok then. Kagome here is your new dancing partner." Yura turned me around to face my partner. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

My mouth dropped. His mouth dropped. We both stood there looking like idiots while Yura smiled.

"Ok it's time for you two to get out on the dance floor." Yura told us.

"I…I mean…I…I…" I started saying.

"Can't go back." Yura whispered. And pushed Inuyasha and I together and then out onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha held me around my waist and my arms were around his neck. We stood there for a second still shell shocked at what we were about to do. The silence seemed to last for an eternity. Then we both heard the music start and the lights shown down on just us two.

"Well um…" I started to say.

"I know what you mean." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

That ticked me off. "Look I know you don't want to be around me anymore then I do you but…"

"Is that what you think?" He said, insulted.

The music started getting louder and our queue to start dancing was coming up soon. I didn't care though. All week he had avoided me, made me feel like shit because I wasn't around him and he just blew me off, and now he wants me to think that he didn't want to do all those things. Confusion, anger, happiness, frustration. All these emotions and more were running through me like a champion Olympic marathon runner.

"Well you've been avoiding me ever since that day you drove me home." I told him warily.

"If only you knew Kagome."

The opening to the song finally came to a close and Inuyasha and I began to dance. It wasn't like I except it to be. I thought that the dance would be slow and I would forget some of the steps along the way. No. It was like I'd known the steps for forever. And Inuyasha kept a fast, fiery, champion salsa dancer speed.

"Knew what Inuyasha? That you got pissed at me for some silly little princess thing. I mean so what if we have the same name. I just thought it was really interesting and you blew up about it."

"That's not it." Inuyasha gave me a grave look.

"Oh ok. So if that's not it, what else could it be? Maybe you just got plain sick of me and need to move on?"

Inuyasha twirled me faster than I ever thought possible then stopped me abruptly, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me until our stomachs met.

"No. You're amazing Kagome. I would never get sick of you."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

Inuyasha glowered at me but I kept my intense gaze on him. Never looking away from his eyes.

"Well. I guess that answers my question." I said as he spun me again.

The dance increased in tempo and Inuyasha was spinning and twirling me like a rag doll. Somehow my face never met the floor, so that was a plus. Inuyasha didn't seem to care that every time he spun me I slightly slipped or tripped. He just carried on until finally the music stopped and everyone was clapping. I smiled towards all of them and Yura came up from behind me.

"Well wasn't that amazing?" Yura said with a bright smile. "Now our honored dancers are going to go get there new outfits on and will be back for the next dance shortly."

Everyone cheered and I turned to look at Inuyasha who was still holding me close to him.

"You have to let go so I can get into my next dress."

Inuyasha seemed wary but let me go and walked off towards his wardrobe change. I sighed and walked towards mine. Not even bothering to thank the random people giving me complements about my dancing. I hurried into my next dress which was a hot red, long, silk dress with black lining under four small ruffles made at the bottom of it. It also came with black gloves which were so thin and smooth they felt like a second layer of skin. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror while one girl was smearing my face with make-up remover and at the same time putting new make-up on while another girl took my hair and started to pull half of it back into a clip. I had to admit, this part of the deal was sweet. People pampering me, if only for a few minutes. Finally the girl putting on my make-up finished my black eye liner to perfection and my hair was just right. The two girls shoved me out the door and I found myself facing Inuyasha. He was still towering over me even though I was in incredibly tall, stiletto high heels. He didn't show much emotion when he lifted his arm up so I could intertwine mine. We walked forward in silence and I began to feel bad about what I had said earlier. Maybe I was being a little harsh. Maybe he did have an explanation as to why he was giving me the cold shoulder all this week.

"Listen Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I was a little harsh and…" I started but I felt a lump in my throat starting to build up and I stopped. I didn't want him to know that I was upset.

"It's ok. I was a jerk. I know all this week I've been a jerk. It's just that ever since the accident I've been a bit worried about you."

The music started and we were off just like last time. Inuyasha led while I followed as if it were second nature.

"But if you were worried about me then why would you abandon me Inuyasha? Please don't turn this into some soap opera. I really wouldn't be able to take it." I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.

"I can't tell you Kagome. I really wish I could but I can't."

The lump was growing. I could feel it. I tried to swallow it but it refused to go down. Inuyasha twirled and spun me so fast that I knew I was going to lose my balance, but somehow Inuyasha always seemed to catch me in the nick of time.

"Why?" I finally asked, my voice marred with sadness.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's complicated. Kikyo…"

"Kikyo! What does this have to do with Kikyo? I don't care about that skank!"

"Kagome? Where is this…"

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you? Open your eyes. She is a two faced, back stabbing, self centered bitch!"

"Well duh! I may not be a genius or anything, but even I knew that."

That caught me off guard. "But if you know that then…"

"She has…well more like…she's holding something against me. Something very special. And if I don't do what she says, she'll end up hurting her."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "I can't tell you."

I nodded. "Ok."

Inuyasha lifted his head and the song ended. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Well that was amazing! Only one more dance for the evening. So for the last time our honored dancers will get into their new outfits and meet back out here for one more dance."

Inuyasha was about to say something but was pulled away by Yura. I turned and walked towards the wardrobe change. The two girls were there to meet me and handed me my final dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was teal colored, the top half was silk with crisscrosses in the front and a ton of rhinestones done the middle of the top half, the bottom half was ruffles and ruffles and ruffles. It too had a ton of rhinestones on it at the top of the bottom half and it went all the way down to the floor. It looked like it belonged on someone in a fairytale or in the least someone going to prom. This was only Homecoming. It wasn't that big of a deal. The girls pushed my out of my daydream and I got dressed in the new dress. The girls gave me new silver, sparkly high heels and began to do my hair and make-up for the second time. This time my make-up consisted of black eye liner right above my lashes and silver eye shadow going up until my crease. I also had light as can be pink lip gloss on. My hair was curled very quickly and looked like I had taken hours to do it. _'Remember to learn that skill_._'_ I told myself.

"Good luck." Both the girls said to me as I left to room.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I turned and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Everyone went really quiet and I looked around for Inuyasha and saw him in the middle of the dance floor laughing about something with Miroku. Miroku looked up at me and abruptly stopped laughing. He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back and nodded to him. Inuyasha looked up then, most likely wondering why Miroku had stopped laughing and stood there stunned. I walked up to him and smiled.

"I'm so overdressed. I look like I just popped out of a Disney princess movie." I said with a warm smile.

"No. Not even close. Those princesses are a lot uglier than you are."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

"It's true Kagome! You look hot!" Miroku said with a sly grin.

Inuyasha shot him a look, but Miroku ignored it. I looked up at Miroku and winked at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Sango?" I asked.

"Oh right. See yeah Inuyasha."

"Bye." Inuyasha said.

"Ready for the last dance?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Absolutely."

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around my waist, but it wasn't like the first two dances. His arm seemed softer and more protective then strong and powerful. I gently placed my one hand on his shoulder and then I intertwined my fingers with his one the other hand. He smiled down at me and the song began.

Inuyasha took the first step and I followed, like all the other dances. But this one was different. One the other two I felt like I needed to keep up with his pace and remember not to fall. This one was slower, more subdued. I wasn't working hard to remember the steps. I was trying to remember how to breathe right. Inuyasha glided us in a circle and then spun me out. I was out of his arms for a fraction of a second, and then I was back with him. His arm creating a protective barrier around my waist. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I wanted so badly to tell him I forgive him, that I still wanted us to be friends, for every thing to go back to normal, but the moment was too perfect to be muddled with talk. So I tried speaking with my eyes, but all I could get out of them was daze. I was here, with Inuyasha, nothing else mattered. This past week was nothing. Just a little bump in the road.

Inuyasha twirled me again and again, but slowly. I saw every face in the room. Sango with Miroku. She was laughing about something. She looked so happy in his arms while they danced. It was like they were made for each other, which they were. Yura was smiling at me. She seemed satisfied that I had done this. But who knows why. It's not like this is prom. Our school went way overboard on these dance things. Hojo, Ayame, Koga, Akitoki, Shippo. Everyone was here. Then I was twirling back to Inuyasha when I saw Naraku. He was smirking at me and Haru was next to him. Haru wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Kikyo. She walked up to him and he grabbed her ass and crushed his lips to hers. I was shocked. But I wasn't jealous. I was more confused then anything. Kikyo and Haru? Since when? And how? Inuyasha saw that I was looking at something and looked up. He must have seen it too, because his face fell into a shocked state. The music was still going and we hadn't moved for a second. If we didn't move soon then people would get suspicious. I push Inuyasha into the next step, and he pulled out of trance state. He looked down at me and I shrugged and smile. He smiled too and the dance was back in motion.

I could feel the song coming to a close, and then it hit me. The last step of this dance was when Inuyasha would have to dip me down. Not only was I uncoordinated, but I was in high heels. Last year I was never able to do the end of the dance. Even when Inuyasha tried his hardest not to have me fall, I tripped on myself or I lost my center of balance or even worse I would knee him in the groin and we'd both fall. He stared down at me and smiled for the millionth time tonight. He must have known what I was thinking, but he didn't care. There were only moments until the end of the song and Inuyasha pressed me gently but firmly to him. I forgot to breathe as he started dipping me down. I felt my hair falling off my shoulders. My body started to tremble ever so slightly, and the song stopped. I was only a few feet from the ground, but Inuyasha held me tight and we stayed like that. I smiled at him. We did it. We finished all three dances and I hadn't fallen. Everyone around us started clapping and cheering. I smiled at the people around me, still only a few feet from the floor.

"Kiss her!" Someone yelled in the background.

"Do it!" Another yelled.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Everyone started to chant.

Inuyasha then took his hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist and brought it gently to the back of my neck. I had always heard that this moment. The moment when your guy would hold your face close to his and look into your eyes with so much passion was the best part of the entire kiss. I looked at Inuyasha and he slowly bent his head down. I slowly closed my eyes, and his lips were on mine. Warm and soft. They felt like rose petals. But that person was wrong. It wasn't the moment that your guy held you face close to his that was the best part. It was the moment when your guy, my guy, Inuyasha, kissed me and washed away all my worries.

a.n hey! Wanna see all the new dresses from this chapter?? Just send me a comment and I'll send you the links.


	9. Distractions from Fear

Hey! I updated at a reasonably time this time. so just FYI there is a lot of "angst" for lack of better word in this chapter. i tried to figure out some really good music to go along with this chapter, but i couldn't find anything that was just right. of course you can listen to whatever you want to, but my best suggestion would be, a lot of mellow, dramatic music. maybe shadow of the day by linkin park. plus in some of the parts of the story i put in a song that they had been listening to at the time. XOX hint hint XOX now another note...i don't own Inuyasha or any of the music i referred to in this chapter. if i get enough reviews...five or six maybe more...i'll update quicker.

Chapter 9: Distractions from Fear

It was like the past week never happened. The pain, worry, anguish that Kagome had felt was just a distant memory. Something of a dream, or nightmare. Sango was thrilled after the dance to see that Kagome was happy again. Although, she didn't trust Inuyasha since he had yet to actually give a full explanation of his actions to them. Kagome had reassured Sango that everything was ok and there was nothing to be mad about. She was just happy to be friends with Inuyasha again. They were starting to grow very close, but nothing too romantic happened between her and Inuyasha after the kiss at the dance. Haru and Kikyo went M.I.A. after the dance, but could be seen walking through the halls every once in a while. They were never with each other though. It seemed odd to Kagome, but she passed it off and focused on Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

XoX With Kagome XoX

_Where did the week go?_ I thought to myself as a started taking my unnecessary books into my locker._ I need to finish my report on __The Origin of Japan__ before the weekend is over. Great. A three page essay that I haven't started yet. This is going to be fun. No math, so that should be nice. And some very light English. Just a simple work sheet. Nothing to fret about I guess._

"Friday already?" I asked out loud as I turned to Sango who was shoving a few books into her locker.

"Yep. What are your plans for the weekend?" Sango questioned just as she finished putting the last book into her locker.

I was vaguely aware that we were walking to the parking lot as Sango and I continued to talk.

"Well, I'm hoping that I'll be able to take a drive to Kyoto and do a little shopping there. My winter wardrobe is seriously in some desperate need of assistance."

"You're going to drive to Kyoto? By yourself?" Sango asked.

"You can come too if you want."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Can't. My dad has me roped into this stupid museum of demon slayers thing, something or other. He wants me to gain further knowledge of how demon slayers came to be. It's absolutely ridiculous."

"Well I might not even go anyway. It would be kind of boring going by myself, and winter isn't coming for another few weeks. I can manage that."

"You sure. I mean Kyoto is a lot of fun."

"Positive."

I smiled at her warmly. We were walking along the sidewalk, just exiting the school, when a very flashy silver Porsche came rolling smoothly up beside us. The black tinted window rolled down noiselessly and Miroku scooted over to stick he head out of it.

"Well hello there lovely ladies." Miroku said with his seductive grin.

"I think he's talking to you Sango." I said with a smirk. She elbowed me in the rib.

"I said ladies. Plural." Miroku amended.

"But you really meant Sango." I corrected.

Miroku shrugged the comment off. "So can I give you wonderful ladies a lift?"

"Miroku. Your car is a two seat-er." Sango said with a bit of worry marred in her voice.

"Oh. Right." Miroku smiled a bit ashamed. "I forgot about that."

I laughed and Sango looked at me still looking a bit worried. "Go ahead Sango. I know you're dying to. I can walk."

"Are you sure Kagome? Because I could always just walk with you. I don't mind."

"And neither do I. Go and have fun while you can. Kami knows you're going to have a long weekend."

Sango smiled and hugged me very swiftly. Then, she jumped into the car and kissed Miroku on the cheek. He smiled and started to roll up the window. Sango mouthed a thank you before the car sped recklessly down the road. I smiled and continued walking down the street.

It was about two miles to my house and most of it was straight so it wouldn't be too bad. I pulled my iPod out of my jeans pocket and scrolled through the artists until I got to The Veronicas. I pushed the center button and the music filled my ears. I was just about home when I heard a loud revving of an engine before it cut off. I turned to the corner of the street and about ten yards away was Kouga in the driver's seat trying to bring his car to life. Debating whether or not to go over there, I decided that my curiosity was too intense, and walked over to his car.

He looked pissed. He hadn't noticed I was there yet when he jumped out of the car and slammed the driver's door closed. He kicked the front tire and popped open the hood.

"Hey Kouga." I said as I walked up behind him.

He turned abruptly to face me and smiled. "Well hello there Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Having car trouble?"

He sighed. "I've been better. Stupid piece of American junk. It won't start. I really don't feel like calling a tow, because that would cost a fortune and I already spent that and more when I got this car. Kami, I hate American cars!"

I tried to fight back a laugh, but I failed. Kouga eyed me suspiciously.

"Kouga," I started, trying to stop from laughing anymore. "Mercedes-Benz is a German car not American."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Kagome I think I know where my car is from."

"Ok then Kouga." I smiled but continued. "So you can't get the car started."

"Yeah. I've tried everything." Kouga sighed again.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"No offence Kagome, but I don't think you'll be able to help me. Cars are a guy's expertise, not a girl's."

_Oh please tell me that he did not just say that._ I thought. _I could fix any car. I even helped Inuyasha on his cars. That's were I learned everything I know. He is amazing at fixing cars. We would spend hours his garage fixing and tuning up all his cars._

"Kouga. Move out of the way so I can fix your German car." I said in an even voice, but I put a little emphasis on the word German.

Kouga scoffed. "Kagome. I really appreciate it that you're trying to impress me, but…"

I cut him off. "Kouga. I'm not trying to impress you. I'm trying to help a friend, and fix a very expensive automobile. Stop being so chauvinistic."

"Sure, sure. I understand. But do you have any idea what kind of car you'll be dealing with? I mean Mercedes-Benz is a very high class car."

Kouga moved out of the way and I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, rolling my eyes at his comment. I looked around the engine for anything out of the ordinary and then smiled. I saw that the fan belt was off its pulley. I reached in and snapped it back into place. I wiped the bit of grease that got on my fingers off on my jeans and turned to look at him, sticking my hand out in front of me.

"Keys please." I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Here you go." He said as he dropped the keys into my open hand.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I walked around to the driver's seat and sat down, putting the keys into the ignition. It roared to life and then idled. I smiled and got back out. Kouga stared at me in disbelief.

"Your fan belt came off its pulley. You should be thanking Kami that your car didn't start up. If it had, your engine would have overheated and then the car would be useless."

Kouga continued to stare at me, mouth open in astonishment.

I rolled my eyes and smile. "You could have shot your engine."

"How did you know that? How did you know how to fix it?" Kouga asked still confused.

"I used to hang out with Inuyasha a lot in his garage and we would always tune up his cars. It's not too hard. Most Benzes have similar engines so fixing them is a snitch. Plus, you have a 2008 Roadster AMG with an 8 cylinder 5.5 Liter engine. Benz is thinking of recalling that model, because the fan belts keep falling off. I didn't even have to touch the engine." I spoke matter of factly.

If Kouga was confused a few minutes ago, he was definitely dumb founded now. He looked at me like I had just spoken pig Latin.

"Well I need to get home. Dinner won't cook itself." I grabbed my bag I had dropped to the ground when I went to look at his engine.

"Do you want a ride?" Kouga asked with a half composed face.

"No it's ok Kouga. I'm fine. My house is only two blocks away." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." I began to walk away when abruptly I remember Ayame telling me in science that she was stuck at home doing nothing over the weekend. I turned to Kouga who was closing his door and waved at him to stop. He rolled how his window and smiled.

"Change your mind?" He asked slyly.

"No," I began, a bit too harsh, so I amended. "But I have this idea and I need you to consider it."

"I'll try."

"So Ayame was telling me that she had nothing to do this weekend, and maybe if you had nothing to do either, you could call her and ask her to a movie."

He looked at me warily. "You want me to go on a date with Ayame?"

"Seriously Kouga. She is head over heels for you. She's a great person, and I bet you'd love her if you gave her a chance." _And maybe she won't feel bad if Kouga turns his attention from me to her_. I thought.

"Well…I guess I could."

I almost jumped out of my shoes I was so happy. "Great! Thanks Kouga. See you Monday."

I walked back to the side walk and turned my iPod back on. I scrolled down until I found Duffy and clicked on the song "Mercy." I hummed the tune until I reached my house and climbed up the vast set of stairs. When I finally reached the top, I walked up to the door and slid it open. Quickly, I took off my shoes and dropped my backpack next to the small table under the mirror next to the door. The house was empty which seemed strange, but there was a message on the answering machine. The light blinked 2 so I pressed play while I grabbed myself a glass of water.

"You have two new messages. First message, received today at one forty-five p.m. New message:

Hi honey. It's me, mom. I just wanted to let you know that work is crazy today and they are thinking of sending me to Sendai for the weekend so that I can tie up some loose ends there. If I'm not home by five tonight, then I'm probably on a plane. Don't worry about taking care of Sota. He went with Kohaku to the Demon Slayer Museum and will be gone all weekend. Grandpa is with me, so you have the house to yourself. If you need anything just call and I'll be back before you know it. I'm sorry I have to do this, but it was all so sudden. I love you. I'll call you later. Bye."

_Sweet! A house all to myself with nothing for me to do. Just peachy_. I thought.

"Second message, received today at two fifty-four p.m."

I looked over at the clock. It said it was three twenty. _Darn. I just missed it. Maybe if Kouga hadn't been so pig headed, I might have made it back here in time._ I thought.

"New message:

Kagome? Hey it's Inuyasha. So Miroku called while he was driving Sango to the movies, and said that you were all alone for the weekend. Or so says Sango. I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to an auto show tomorrow. My Lamborghini Murcielago is getting really out dated and I'm thinking of selling it and upgrading to an Aston Martin or a Ferrari, and you know me. I won't be able to decide on just one. I'll give you the details later if you decide come. Just call me on my cell phone whenever. Talk to you later Kags. Bye.

End of messages."

The message machine beeped and then the 2 on the machine stopped flashing. I smiled and quickly picked up my house phone, dialing Inuyasha's all too familiar number. The phone one rang once before a very tired and annoyed voice came on the phone.

"What!?" yelled the angry half demon.

"Hey Inuyasha. Is this a bad time?" I asked slightly shaken by his tone of voice.

"Kagome? Oh sorry. My idiot half brother is here and annoying the hell out of me."

"Sesshomaru? What's he up to now?"

"Annoying the hell out of me. But you probably didn't call me to hear me complain. What's up? Are you able to go to the car show?"

My heart began to race at the idea of Inuyasha and I at a car show together. It was almost like a date. Almost. "I can actually. My mom had some emergency meeting to go to in Sendai and I would have been stuck at home, alone, all weekend. Do you wanna give me directions to the place and I'll meet you there?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Like I'd let you drive at four in the morning. No, I'll pick you up."

"Oh ok then I just have to…wait…" I paused trying to comprehend everything he had just said.

"What?"

"I could have sworn you said four in the morning."

"Yep. Four a.m. The show starts at seven, and it's a three hour drive to Kyoto."

I let out a low sigh. "Great." I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Weekends are for sleeping in. Not getting up ridiculously early. It's alright though, I guess."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I was just hoping that with you there, I would be forced to choose only one car instead of just getting both."

I laughed. "You'd get both even if I was there."

"That's probably true. So you still want to come?"

"Why not. I have nothing better to do this weekend."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Well it will be early, but I don't know about bright." I grumbled again.

He laughed into the receiver. "See you later Kags."

"See yah Inuyasha."

And then the phone line went dead. I placed the phone back into its charger and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Time seemed to fly by. My shower lasted longer than I thought it had, and my mom had called while I was taking it. She said that her company decided that it would be a good idea for her to go to Sendai and that she would be home late Sunday night. That was not a big surprise though. I didn't eat a very heavy dinner since I wasn't very hungry, and decided to get some homework done. Though, that didn't last long, and I was finished before I knew it. I tried to watch TV but nothing was on and the news was the same as ever. A few robberies in the suburbs, one new homicide, and a load of freeway accidents. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary there. Although, the idea of a homicide being ordinary was a little scary.

I turned the TV off and went upstairs to my room and swiftly turned on my computer. The screen flickered to life and I typed in my password and logged onto my computer account. A few pop ups came on the screen, but I closed them quickly and logged onto my IM account. A new menu popped up in the middle of the screen that read 'WELCOME KAGOME207.' I smiled and scrolled down my list of friends until I found Sango's screen name and double clicked on it.

kagome207– hey sango.

sango436 – hey kagome. watzzz up??

kagome207 – nm. just hangin' out. my mom is gone for the whole weekend

sango436 – perfect!

kagome207 – how so??

sango436 – i begged my dad to let me stay home and miss out on the slayyyer thing. i'm off the hook.

kagome207 – sweeeeeeeeeet!

sango436 – yeahhhhhh. so when's the party?

kagome207 - …

The last time I let Sango plan a party at my house the fire department, half of the Tokyo police department and animal control had to be called. Now forgive me if I think that a party planned by Sango is a bad idea. I laughed at the memory and rolled my eyes.

sango436 – come on kagzzz. you know how much fun it would be. and you can even invite INUYASHA if you want

I blushed, but otherwise ignored the emphasis Sango put on Inuyasha's name.

kagome207 – sango. i don't think it would be a good idea to have a party. besides. don't you remember what happened last time you planned an insane party at my house.

sango436 – those are the times of the past. we are talking about now. we could throw the biggest party our high school has every seen and go down in party HISTORY!!

kagome207 – tempting…but i think i'm going to have to pass.

sango436 – that's too bad. cuz we could always get Simple Plan, Metro Station, and Boys Like Girls to come and then no one could top the party. but if you feel that a party would be a bad idea then…

I stared at my computer screen, mouth wide open. NO WAY! I thought. Sango's mom was a big, no, the biggest time record producer. She had some very up connections and could make miracles happen in the blink of an eye. Party history… I thought to myself. There would be no way someone would be able to top this party. My mom would never find out, and everything would go perfectly.

kagome207 – you know what…i think it's time for a little party making history. you get the bands. i'll get the people and we'll kick some a

I smiled at myself.

sango436 – thank goodness. finally, your senses have come back to you.

kagome207 – yeah yeah. I gotta go. lots of party to plan.

sango436 – ok cool.

kagome207 – k byes

sango436 – lotz of love.

I signed off my account, grabbed the phone from my night stand and started dialing every person I knew to invite them to the party. It took me about two hours to tell everyone I knew, to tell everyone they knew, and so on, that the party would be starting at 10 at night and would go on until four in the morning or so. After that was finished, I walked over to my iPod charger/stereo and placed my iPod into it. I scrolled down to shuffle and turned on the speakers. Suddenly the whole room was filled with the lead sing of Mae's voice and the song "The Sun and the Moon" came on. I walked back to my bed and stared at my ceiling while I listened intently to the music. The music played softly, yet steadily until finally it came to a close.

I was just about to doze off when I heard a knock at my window. I was startled and quickly pressed my back to the wall beside my bed. I craned my neck to try and peak out the window but no one was there. Deciding that it was safe enough, I slid off my bed and opened my window just a crack. On the outside edge of my door was a black envelope with a blood red ink seal in the middle of it. I looked around to see if the person who delivered the letter was still around, but I found no one. I reached around the window to grab the letter and closed my window. Nothing was written on the front of the envelope. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. I pulled the small white piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. Written in blood red ink were the words 'Demitri's Return.' At first I didn't understand what it meant, and then it hit me like a smack to the face. Demitri, like the one in the Princess Kagome story. Could it be the same Demitri? It was probably Inuyasha just playing a trick on me. I grabbed my phone off my night stand and dialed Inuyasha's cell number. Again, it took only ring before he picked up the phone, only this time he didn't seem very agitated.

"Hello?"

"Ha ha Inuyasha very funny." I said in a sour tone.

"What? Kagome? Hi to you too." He sounded very sarcastic. Cocky maybe? He must have realized I found the letter.

"Yeah it's me. You know the whole taping the letter to my window was a little over the top. You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were a murderer or something."

"Murderer? Kagome what are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I know the whole princess thing was a little trivial, but honestly. Is scaring me, just to make fun of me, really necessary?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kagome. I've been home all night tuning up my Audi. Honest. You can ask anyone."

My heart stopped and then raged wildly against my chest. I felt like I was spinning and I suddenly felt exposed. Like at any moment, someone was going to pop out at me and scare me to death. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Kagome? Are you still there?" Inuyasha asked a bit concerned.

"You didn't stick the letter to my window?" I asked him, a little freaked.

"You're what? No. I didn't do anything to your window. I've been home all night." He told me.

"Inuyasha. You have to swear to me that you didn't do this. Cause if you did, I am going to be so pissed."

"Kagome I swear I didn't do it." He told me. I didn't want to believe him. I was seriously freaking out now.

"Inuyasha. I don't care if you did. Just say that it's a joke. I'm serious freaked. You got me. You officially scared me." My voice cracked at the end and I was starting to shake a little.

"Kagome. I honestly didn't do anything. Are you ok?"

"I need you right now. Someone is…well I don't know what they're doing but whatever it is. It's scaring the hell out of me. Can I come over?"

"Of course. Stay right where you are."

"Please hurry Inuyasha. I'm seriously freaked and I need to get out of my house." My voice was just a bit above a whisper, but I knew he'd hear me.

"Ok. Just stay calm Kagome. I'm already in my car. I'll be there in less than five minutes. Just stay in your room."

I nodded my head, but I knew he wouldn't be able to know that. "Ok." Was all I could manage.

"Just stay on the phone Kagome. I'm almost there."

Then I heard a creak outside my door. I turned and stared horrified at my closed bedroom door. I was trembling with fear now. I heard another creak and then a shadow move behind the door. I stared at the tiny shadow that was being shown from under my door. I slowly, and very quietly, slid down to the floor and pressed my back against the wall next to my nightstand. The shadow moved again and there was another creak coming from the shadow's direction.

"Inuyasha." I barely whispered.

"Kagome. You still there. I'm almost there. Just another minute."

"Someone's in my house." I just barely mouthed the word, but somehow Inuyasha heard me.

I could hear the car accelerate in the background. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha muttered a few cuss words, but I couldn't be positive since my heart was the only thing my ears could clearly hear. There was another creak and the shadow moved again.

"Inuyasha. He's right outside my room." I whispered, trembling so hard that my whole frame was shaking furiously. I felt like sobbing, but I tried to be as quiet as I could. Unfortunately, I let out a tiny squeak of fear and the shadow moved again. I was almost positive that it moved toward my door, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Kagome I'm two seconds from you house. I'll be there very soon." His voice was marred with fear. That didn't help me at all.

I heard another creak and then something, or someone, touched my door knob. There was a little click as someone put pressure on the knob and my heart began to race. Then my door knob twisted a bit and my heart stopped.

"Inuyasha." I whimpered. "They're coming into my room."

"Just stay very quiet Kagome. I'm pulling up. I'm right here." His voice seemed forced. I saw the lights of his car flash into my room and then fade away when he turned off his car.

I looked at the shadow again, but it was gone. I wanted to scream for Inuyasha, but I did as I was told and stayed very quiet. I heard a noise from downstairs and then the stairs creaking as someone ran up them. Was it the shadow? Was it Inuyasha? Half of me wanted me to run and not find out, but the other half of my body refused to move an inch. In a matter of seconds my bedroom door was pushed open and Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, looking fearless and extremely concerned at the same time. He ran into my room and crouched down next to me. His eyes darted from my face to my shoulders, down my arms and over my stomach and leg, checking to make sure I didn't have any visible wounds. I can't be certain if I was the one to make the first move or if we met half way or if he had pulled me to him. Whichever way it was, I was suddenly in his arms, and I was shaking violently against him.

"You're ok. I'm here now. I'm going to protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of now. You're ok." He said as he stroked my hair.

I was sobbing now. Inuyasha sh'ed me and kept whispering that I was ok and nothing was going to hurt me. He scooped me up in his arms and tucked me protectively to his side while he carried me effortlessly down the steps and through the door of my house, not even bothering to turn my lights off. He gently set me in his car and closed the door. He ran around to the other side and hopped in, quickly turning on the car and putting it into reverse. I didn't even bother to put on my seatbelt. I just leaned my head against the window and watched the city pass by us. Finally, we reached Inuyasha's house, though it was truly a mansion, and he pulled into his own, private garage, turning off the car as soon as he parked. He sighed and turned to me. I still stared out the window, not knowing how well I would react to anything else I tried to do. Inuyasha got out of the car so quietly that I hadn't even realized he was gone until he lightly started to pull my door open. Still very shaken, I looked up at him with horror struck eyes and quietly got out of the car.

He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and led me into the house. Waiting for us was a group of butlers and maids who were ready to wait on my every whim. I used to think the idea of personal servants was a little cruel and very 1800s, but these people were considered family in the Takahashi household. They were treated with so much respect that you'd think that they actually were family. Inuyasha towed me toward the grand stair case and up until we reached the third story. Then he led me down a familiar hall with a few doors on both walls until we reached the third guest bedroom. Inuyasha had actually asked his parents if he could remodel it for me since Miroku and Sango had their own and I usually just stayed with Sango. The room was a golden color with a very large king sized bed with a white, faded, metal headboard and end board. The sheets were a Tunisian blue with gold trimmings that matched the decorative pillows and drapes. There were black and white pictures of Paris, Milan, and Rome scattered across the walls in an organized fashion and off to the left of the bed was an antique white dresser. I stepped inside the room and went to sit on the bed. Inuyasha followed me and sat down right next to me, not saying a word.

I sighed and began to shake a little again. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I turned my head and tucked it into his shoulder. I began sobbing again and this time couldn't control my shaking. Inuyasha rubbed my back gently and kissed the top of my head. It seemed like hours before I calmed myself enough to speak.

"Sorry you have to give up your Friday night. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." I told him in a hoarse voice.

He laughed, but there was absolutely no trace of humor in it. "You didn't interrupt anything. I'm just glad that you're ok."

I nodded my head against his shoulder. I knew if I tried to talk again that I would surely break down, and I didn't feel like crying anymore.

"My mom had some clothes especially made for you. They're in your dresser." Inuyasha informed me.

He was trying to distract me. It worked, but not very well. "Your mom is too nice. She didn't need to do that."

"She loves it actually. You and Rin are like family. You guys probably spend as much time here as Sesshomaru and I do."

I tried to smile, but it wasn't coming out right so I gave up on that. I took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. I was starting to get a little calmer.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked me.

"A little."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not really."

There was a long pause and I tried to keep my emotions in check. The letter that was once clutched in my hand was now burning a hole in my pocket. I stuck my hand in and pulled it out. My finger traced the edges of the note. So many questions popped into my head. Some more dire than others. What was the reason for the letter? Was someone warning me or merely trying to tell me the obvious? Was it obvious? Did the princess thing have any connection to this? And most importantly, was I in danger of my life? I tried to push these thoughts out of my head, but it didn't work. Inuyasha's hand reached over and grabbed the note. He opened it and grimaced. Then he had a perfect poker face on. No emotion could be seen on his face; it was almost ghastly. He put the note into his pocket, but I didn't protest. I didn't want any part of it.

"Want some food?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sugar sounds good right about now." I said in a weak voice.

Inuyasha nodded and slid his arm down until it was around my waist again and led me toward the kitchen. Marissa, one of my favorite cooks that work for the Takahashi's, was in the kitchen fixing up some fish that would most likely be cooked for dinner tomorrow night when she turned to look at us. She was a small woman. In her late forties, she had brown, short hair, a curvy figure and laugh lines around her mouth and cheeks. She smiled warmly and quickly dropped the fish down, wiped her hands off, and ran over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"My Dear. You have grown so much. Just look at how lovely you are."

"Thanks Marissa. How are you?" We stopped hugging each other and pulled away so we could talk more comfortably.

"Me? I'm just fine. But what about you dear? You look absolutely stressed. You're eyes are so red and puffy. Allergies maybe?"

"In the fall?"

Marissa shrugged. "I just hope young Takahashi isn't giving you a hard time." Marissa eyed Inuyasha sternly.

"No, he's great." I smiled up at him, very weakly. Though, the smile was faint and didn't last very long. "I was actually hoping that maybe you could whip up a thing of choco grams."

"Certainly. Some chocolate in your system will do you worlds of good." Marissa said with a smile.

"Thanks Marissa." I sat down on a bar chair and Inuyasha sat next to me.

Marissa didn't take long to fix up the chocolate and sprinkles and mixed them together. After she finished, she handed us the bowl of warm chocolate, sprinkles and a box of gram crackers.

"Have at it kids." She said as we started to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks Marissa." Inuyasha said to her as we started walking back up the stairs to my room.

"So what's new?" Inuyasha asked as we reached my bedroom door. He was trying to distract me again.

"Nothing. My mom is gone for the weekend, so Sango is planning a history making party at my house for tomorrow. Although, I'm seriously thinking of cancelling."

"That might be a good idea. Do you think she'll be upset?"

I opened the box of gram crackers and sat on the bed, criss crossing my legs and putting the bowl of chocolate in between Inuyasha and me. I took out a gram cracker broke it into half and handed one half to Inuyasha. He took it silently and dipped it into the warm chocolate.

"I'm not really sure." I finally answered. "I mean if I told her what happened toni…" I stopped myself before I could finish.

Inuyasha stared at me, making sure that I wasn't going to break down again. I took a deep breath.

"Anyway. If I told her, she would understand, but I don't think I will." I finished slowly.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, honestly curious.

"There's no need to have her worry. I mean, I could have been imagining everything and the shadow was never really there. Plus, I don't think that telling her would help her sleep at night."

Inuyasha shrugged. We ate the chocolate silently for a few minutes until I grew tired of the silence.

"Are we going to talk about it?" I asked.

"About what?"

"You know Inuyasha."

He didn't look up at me. He swirled his gram cracker in the warm chocolate while I wait patiently for his answer. It only took a minute before I grew impatient, so I continued.

"Well let's just recap then. You got into your car, drove twice as fast of the legal spend limit, and rescued me from some mysterious shadow that was going to do Kami knows what to me when it came into my room. Did I leave anything out? Oh, well there was also the note that says nothing of importance, but that Demitri has returned. Whoever he is."

"Maybe there was nothing in your house. Like you said, you could have just been imagining it." He said, still refusing to look up at me.

"Inuyasha! I was scared to death, almost literally! Now I know I have a pretty wild imagination, but I couldn't have imagined my door knob turning."

As much as I wanted to convince myself otherwise, I knew it was the truth. Someone or something was in my house tonight.

"Kagome." Finally he looked up at me. His eyes were blank, along with his whole face.

"Ok fine. Forget about the shadow. What about the note? I didn't imagine that. You have the evidence in your pocket. I know that this is going to sound trivial, but don't think that me getting hurt, then finding out about the Princess and Demitri is a little more than a coincidence?"

"No. So what about this stupid princess. As for the note and Demitri, I'll bet you anything that it was someone who heard you talk about the stupid guy."

"But I haven't talked to anyone else about the Princess and Demitri except for you!"

"Anyone could have eased dropped Kagome. This is high school."

I stayed quiet for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe this whole thing was on big coincidence. But something in the back of my head kept telling me, _no this isn't a coincidence. Someone is after you. You need to find out more about the history of Princess Kagome._ I decided that this was getting no where and Inuyasha refused to cooperate so I changed the subject.

"So what's new with you? Tell me about these cars that you're thinking about."

Inuyasha smiled. "They're amazing. The first one is a hotrod red, 2008 599 GTB Fiorano Ferrari. It has a 12 cylinder 6.0 liter engine and six speed manual drive with about twenty grand of stereo built into it. The second one is a jet black, actually blacker then any black I've ever seen, 2008 Aston Martin DBS with a 12 cylinder 5.9 liter engine and six speed manual drive with OD. They're both so amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to choose."

"How much do they cost?" I knew I would regret the question as soon as I heard his answer, but curiosity got the better of me again.

"Well the Ferrari is Italian, and they definitely know how to make they're sports cars. And the Aston Martin is just as great. You know England. They know their cars; some are more reliable than others. You never really know, but the prices are fair I guess you could say."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Inuyasha. Stop beating around the bush. How much are they?"

"The Ferrari is 372,000 and the Aston Martin is 271,000. So if you convert it, it comes out to be about 3.076.400 yen for the Ferrari and 2.241.170 yen for the Aston Martin."

I choked on my gram cracked. "Inuyasha! Oh my Kami! You are so lucky that your dad is the richest man alive. That is an insane amount of money. And for a car!"

"They're worth it though. 0 to 100 in five seconds is pretty phenomenal."

"I'll say."

"Do you still feel like going to the show? We could always just stay here and hang out or something."

He's voice seemed to hide something. Disappointment? That was probably it. Inuyasha loved car shows, and they were once in a lifetime things. No need to ruin it for him.

"Sure, of course. Can't miss out on these cars. They sound really awesome." I said as I took out another piece of gram cracker and dipped it into the chocolate.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Honestly." I wanted to tell him that I wanted to be as far away from my house as possible, but no need to make him any more worried.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave at seven."

"Seven? But that's when the show starts. Why are we leaving later?"

"We've both had a really long night. I think some sleep will do us some major good." He titled his head toward the clock on top of the dresser that read 11:37.

"Wow. That late?" I said, honestly surprised.

"Yep."

I yawned involuntarily. Staying up late wasn't my thing. Inuyasha smiled at me.

"Are you up for sleeping now?" He asked.

"No. Not really." I tried to sound awake, but the last word came out in a bit of mumble.

Inuyasha grabbed the bowl of chocolate and gram crackers and started to walk to the door. He saw one of the maids walking by and asked if she could take the gram crackers and chocolate down to the kitchen. She complied and Inuyasha turned around to look at me.

"You should probably get some sleep." He told me.

I got off the bed and pulled open one of the drawers of the dresser and grabbed a set of pajamas. They looked very comfy and I walked to the bathroom to change into them. It took me a second to figure out what holes to put everything through, but once I got the pajamas on I grabbed my other clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was still in my room, sitting on the edge of my oversized bed waiting for me. I dropped my clothes at the foot of the bed and sat next to him. He turned his head to me and smiled.

"You look very cute." He said and his smile grew wider.

"Thanks. I'll have to remember to tell your mom thanks as well. These things are so comfy." I slid my hand over my knee to feel how soft the pajamas were.

"It's good to hear."

I nodded and stared down at my lap. Drowsiness was starting to get to me. I felt like falling back and never waking up. Then Inuyasha suddenly got up and walked over to the stereo on top of my dresser. He pressed the on button and my favorite radio station came on. The dj on the radio was talking about the war of the roses they were going to have on the air next Friday and then introduced the next song. It was Cute Is What We Aim For's "Practice Makes Perfect." I inwardly smiled and jumped up next to Inuyasha who was still staring at the radio. I needed to get my mind off of the shadow and Demitri, so I turned my whole body to him and stuck out my right hand. He turned to me and cocked one eye brow. Probably confused at what I was doing.

"Let's dance." I told him simply.

"Now?" He asked confused still.

"Yes now." I took his hand and started dancing crazily.

He wasn't very willing so after the first two lines of the song I stopped. The chorus was coming up and I went to go turn off the radio when Inuyasha hastily grabbed my hand and spun me around. I almost lost my balance, but Inuyasha caught me. Once I regained my center of balance, I looked up at him. He was smiling and spun me again. This time I didn't lose my balance, and he continued to spin me. When he finally stopped me, he dipped me low, holding me there for a second and then brought me back up and spun me again. This time he spun with me. I couldn't help but laugh. He was being so imbecilic and zany.

"Wake up, the first light, you and you calling out for your criminal court. Then you fled the scene upon being ripped free." Inuyasha sang along.

I smiled. "Conversation end's soon and I want to do so many things to you."

"Sit back, just sit you insist you're ahead. Sit back, just sit. Yeah, I swear I can feel it." We both sang along.

The chorus started again and Inuyasha spun with me until we started getting light headed. It happened all so fast from there. One moment I was hearing "Practice makes perfect. Practice makes perfect sense" and the next moment Inuyasha and I were falling. Luckily we land on the bed so that was a soft landing. Inuyasha was on top of me, staring into my eyes. I laughed and he smiled. Then he suddenly got serious.

His gaze never left mine as he slowly tilted his head toward mine. The song was coming to a close, but I didn't care. I slowly closed my eyes as Inuyasha's lips met mine. I felt an electric shock run through my lips all the way down to the tips of my toes. Inuyasha's mouth molded perfectly to mine and the kiss became anything but short and sweet. Suddenly my whole body was on the bed and he was still on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Though he was on top of me, I felt none of his weight, only the hardness of his rock hard chest. One of his hands moved around to the back of my neck and held it lightly, but still firmly. His other hand moved slowly down my right side. My arm, waist, across my stomach, down my thigh until it reached the back of my knee. He pulled my calf up so that it wrapped around the left side of his body. I slid on of my hands to his cheek and sighed in pleasure. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. It tasted amazing. I sighed again and I felt Inuyasha smile under my lips. He started to pull away, but I pulled him back down to my lips. No way was I going to let this moment end. I felt him smile under my lips again and he moved his hand from behind my neck to my back. He pulled me closer to him and crushed his lips even harder to mine. I was starting to get light headed and knew that I was running out of oxygen.

_Screw oxygen._ I thought. _No one really needs it._ I continued to move my mouth against his until I honestly couldn't take it any more and broke apart so I could suck in the sweet air. I thought that as soon as I would do that, Inuyasha would just have his face hover over mine. Maybe make a funny comment or two. But instead, he moved his lips to make a line of kisses on my jaw line, down my neck all the way to my collarbone. My breathing was erotic. It was coming out in short, fast paces. I would have been terribly embarrassed if Inuyasha's kisses hadn't been so irresistibly amazing. Inuyasha kissed back up my neck and trailed kisses on my jaw line until he finally reached my lips again. He kissed my lips with urgency. I moved my lips with his, but it didn't last long. He began to pull away and I didn't stop him this time. When he was far enough away, he gazed down at me, eyes profound. He leaned his head down again and kissed my lips lightly then pulled away again. I stared up at him and smiled.

"Wow." I said.

"You're not kidding." He said mirroring my smile.

I stared up at him, not knowing if there was any more to say. I shifted slightly from underneath him and Inuyasha seemed to understand. Understand what, I'm not sure of myself. He moved, though unwillingly as far as I could tell, so that he would be sitting next to me. I sat up and turned my head to him.

"I'm speechless." I told him.

"That happens to all the girls I make out with."

I laughed and stared at him in disbelief. "I wouldn't call that making out. It was too short. Plus, you're not that good."

He eyed me suspiciously. "I think I'll call your bluff." He said simply.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was in his lap. He bent down swiftly and kissed me again. At first, I wrapped my arm around his neck to keep myself from falling back as he dipped me closer to the bed. Now I kept it there so I could pull him closer to me. This kiss didn't last nearly as long as the others, but it still had the same amount of passion and sent the same shocks down to my toes. He pulled away, but I didn't let go of his neck.

"And?" He said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. "Oh Inuyasha. I don't think I'll ever recover." I said in a very dramatic and sarcastic tone.

He laughed and tilted his head down so that our foreheads were touching. "I know." He said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes again. Then I yawned. Damn.

"I guess I tired you out."

"Don't get too cocky. I was tired to begin with." I smiled.

"Sure you were." He lifted me out of his lap and kissed my forehead. "Night."

He got off of my bed and headed for the door. He smiled at me as he opened the door and then he was gone. Out of my room in a matter of seconds. Something in me acted on impulse. I don't know how it happened, but I was suddenly off my bed and running to the door.

"Inuyasha!" I called before I even reach the door. I flung it open and he was standing there, looking amazing.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He looked anxious.

"Yes." I said and pulled him into another kiss, wrapping both my arms around his neck and dipping myself lower.

His anxiousness melted away and his lips molded to mine for the millionth time tonight. He wrapped both arms around my waist and dipped me a little lower, though I don't know how. How much farther could the floor be? It didn't matter. I was kissing Inuyasha. After what seemed like forever, but came too soon, our lips parted and I smiled.

"You cheated me out of a goodnight kiss." I told him sternly yet playfully.

"I'll never do it again."

And he kissed me one last time. The kiss was perfect. Sweet and simple. He pulled away from me and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight."


End file.
